When Gravity Fails
by clicheusername1234
Summary: It's been two years since Mabel and Dipper Pines had preemptively left Gravity Falls. In that time, the once beautiful town had been turned into an industrial wasteland and the home of Gleeful Enterprises. When the Pines parents send the fighting twins back to Oregon to fix their relationship, they meet a mysterious stranger who just might be the key to saving Gravity Falls.
1. It's Raining

ANA

It's raining. Of _freaking _course. It sure does fit the scene, doesn't it? I roll my eyes as I stare out of the car window. The raindrops hit the glass in a surprisingly calming percussive rhythm, and the grey fog makes it hard to see much of anything. I can infer, however, that my family is currently driving through some forest with the same trees and the same dirt for God knows how long.

Okay, I know I'm being whiny, and probably pretty annoying. Guess what? I don't care. I have a right to be mad, or sad, or purple. You want to know why? Of course you do, you're still reading.

It all started last week. I just came home from hanging out with my best friend Ginger at the park, and my parents sat me down the second I walked through the door. That's when I knew trouble was coming.

Look, I'm a good kid. I don't smoke or drink or have sex. Sure, I'm not a "people- person", but I have nice, respectful friends. I get good grades and I'm civil to my elders. Which is why I just couldn't figure out why my parents were acting the way they were.

After they got me and my little brother all in the same room, they dropped the news of our big move.

You see, my parents are hippies for a career. Well, not really. They work for a nature preservation agency called The Green League. Yeah, it is a cheesy name. Basically, they run around all day finding places and companies that are abusing the earth, and taking them down. Of course, they need proper evidence and scientific proof in order to legally do so, but they manage.

On that fateful evening, my mother began explaining that she and my dad had been offered a big job opportunity. I began to congratulate them, relieved that I wasn't in trouble, but my father cut me off. Apparently, this opportunity involved our whole family moving to a town in Oregon. Yes, you heard me right. _Oregon. _Where the heck is that, anyway?

Well, after bawling my eyes out and checking a map, I found out that it's a state at the opposite side of the country. And that in a week's time, I would be a resident there. A _permanent _resident. I'd have to leave my friends, school, and house because my parents care more about the ozone layer than my personal life.

And where exactly am I moving to? The town is called Gravity Falls. I looked it up on Google, and I learned that it's the home of the major corporation Gleeful Enterprises. It also used to be this pretty, serene, sleepy town, but that's far gone. I guess the head of Gleeful Enterprises bought out all of the local businesses and industrialized them.

I guess my parents have a good reason to go to this town. It's terrible. There are factory clouds everywhere and mostly everything is coated in steel. I don't even know who the head of this company is, but I'm guessing he's some scary old man that I definitely would not want to meet.

So. Here I am. In a minivan, seated next to my brother Will, driving to Oregon. I just finished re- reading my favorite book, 101 Places I Could be that Aren't Here, and now I'm just staring out the window and having some serious internal dialogue.

My name is Ana, by the way. Ana Green. I'm fourteen years old, average height, and average weight. I have red hair and green eyes, and I usually wear black shirts or tunics, jeans, and combat boots. I'm sarcastic, cynical, and smart. But not school- loving smart. I live for summer vacation. Good thing it's June.

I don't know what to expect to happen when I get to Gravity Falls, Oregon. I've already ruled out the possibility of making any friends, but maybe there will be some inspiration for writing or drawing. Maybe I'll even help my parents out. Even though I resent the fact that we're moving because of their jobs, I still love investigating the illegal affairs of earth- destroying companies. Or at least I love doing that in my daydreams. Who am I kidding? It'll never happen. My life is ruined.

_Sigh. _It's still raining. At least it hides my tears.

MABEL

I used to wear sweaters. They were huge, and sometimes even fluffy. I knitted them myself, too.

Those days are gone. It's been about a year and a half since I last touched my knitting needles. They currently reside under my bed, beside a torn up picture of my twin brother and I standing in front of the Mystery Shack.

Ugh. My brother. I send a sideways glance his way and scowl. Dipper and I haven't had a properly functioning conversation ever since we stepped on the bus back to Piedmont. As we drove away from Gravity Falls, we immediately began to argue about our short summer there.

Dipper began harping about how he never got to confess his stupid crush to Wendy, while I looked at the big picture. Our great uncle Stan, about whom I cared dearly, was living with Soos at his childhood home. Gideon had taken his place of employment and residence and he was absolutely heartbroken. I was, too. I think we all were, even Mom and Dad.

At some point during Dipper's complaints, I snapped. I yelled at the top of my lungs, demanding why he focused on the tiny detail of his unrequited love as opposed to the horrible tradgedy that unfolded before our very eyes. He instantly shut up, but I continued to badger him. By the time we reached Piedmont, we were in full on screaming- match mode. Mom and Dad had to literally separate us and drive us home in separate cars.

It's pretty much been that way ever since. Two years of bitter, minimal interaction with the person I formerly trusted the most. I stopped wearing sweaters and started wearing jeans.

Throughout middle school, I found myself fitting into the mold of what a typical teenage girl should be. It was less painful that way. I had experienced way more sorrow than any spoiled valley girl, and I tried to do anything to disguise that. Sometimes, I even got myself forgetting about Gravity Falls, Oregon.

But it always comes back, whenever I see Dipper. While I became popular and well- liked, Dipper became secluded and anti- social. He had a few friends who came over and hung out in our basement during weekends. We tried not to fight in front of our friends. It was better that way.

But it can only be so hidden. On the last day of middle school, last week, our parents agreed to let Dipper and I throw a joint party for our fourteenth birthday. We grudgingly agreed. Everything went as you'd expect, ending in he and I almost pushing each other into the 12- foot pool.

Which caused Mom and Dad to snap. Now, they're driving us back to Gravity Falls, despite our protests of danger. They wouldn't have any of it. They think that going back to that place will fix our sibling relationship. I disagree.

Oh, look. It's raining. I suppose it fits the mood, doesn't it? I look at Dipper again. He's staring out the window, probably thinking the same thing I am.

Or maybe he's thinking about Wendy. I'm sure he still does.

And me? I'm just wondering how this will end.

Because the beginning sure isn't pleasant.


	2. Hug a Buffalo

ANA

"We're here!" I hear an enthusiastic voice yell. I open my eyes and shake my head.

"Wazzat?" I ask tiredly.

"We're here!" repeats my father, sitting in the passenger's seat of the Green family minivan. My mother parks the car and I look out the window. I see some trees, some factory fumes rising above said trees, and nothing much else.

"Where… are we living?" I ask. I've been wondering this ever since the move was announced, but Mom and Dad wanted it to be a surprise.

"We're living in tents. No house." says my mother. I sit up.

"No way!" I yell, and my parents laugh.

"I'm kidding." says Mom. "Don't be so serious."

"Oh." I say, relaxing. "Give me a heart attack, why don't you?"

"Mommy! Daddy!" says Will, literally bouncing up and down. "Do we get to see the house now?"

"Yup." says my father, opening his car door. "Step outside and you will."

I follow his directions, followed by Will and Mom. I slide out of the car, turn away from the trees, and gasp. In front of me is an enormous log cabin, with a tiny lake behind it. I can't help but smile, and I know that my parents are, too. This is their heaven. I have no doubts that the interior has only the most eco- friendly technology and appliances, complete with a rooftop garden. Hey, I bet if I go up there I can see the factories in their entirety.

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" bellows Will as he goes running inside. I smile but stay put. I notice my parents looking at me expectantly.

"I want to take my time." I say.

"We know it's hard." says my mother, putting her arm around me. Her red hair blows in the breeze. "It's a big transition. We're just trying to make it better for you and your brother."

"Thanks, guys." I say. "Why don't you go in and make sure Will doesn't blow the place down."

"Good idea." says my dad, winking. He and Mom go into the house, their curiousity getting the better of them. I breathe in and I breathe out, taking in the scenery. This must be the one preserved part of this town. I'm happy I live on it.

"Huh?" I ask, feeling my pocket suddenly vibrate. I take out my cell phone and check who texted me. It was Ginger.

_From: Ginger_

_ Have you arrived in Hell yet? Just kidding. It'll be fine and you know it. You still have me on your handy- dandy technological device, and you have Will to entertain you with his childish musings. Promise me that just this one time you'll lighten up and try to have some fun. Oh, and hug a buffalo for me. I've always wanted to do that. _

I burst out laughing. I'm going to miss Ginger so much, but I know we'll keep in touch.

Hey, maybe this move won't be so bad after all. I even know what I want to do first.

Find a buffalo and hug it.

DIPPER

"Have a good time." says my mother, stopping the car. "Your great uncle is on floor 3, room 24." Her voice cuts through the tension like a knife. I glance at Mabel and follow her out of the car. I look at the large condominium before us and sigh. So this is where Stan lives now? It could be worse, I guess.

"Love you, mom." says Mabel. She frowns as she turns away from the car and sees our uncle's current place of residence. She sticks her hands in her pockets and looks down sadly.

"Bye." I say to Mom, and she shakes her head.

"This is for your own good." she says sadly. I watch her drive away. I can't believe she sentenced us to a whole summer together. I remember the night last week when she told us.

_"You two almost killed each other!" _she yelled. Mabel and I sat beside each other guiltily at the kitchen table. Our friends, scared by our fight, were long gone. It was time for us to face the consequences.

_"You have to understand…" _Mabel sais weakly, trying to sway our parents towards her side.

_"No! This is not one of those times where you can dismiss your quarreling! It's gotten to the point where the house is in constant chaos. You two need to fix whatever caused this, and I know how you're doing it." _she said assertively.

_"How?" _I asked sheepishly. My father cleared his throat.

_"You two are spending your summer with your great uncle Stanford, just like two years ago. Hopefully, you can identify whatever is wrong and patch it up."_

_"What?"_ shrieked Mabel.

_"But, you just can't-"_ I argued, but Dad cut me off.

_"No arguments, Dipper. Not you, either, Mabel. You're going and that's final."_

So here we are. Mabel and I stand awkwardly next to each other. I decide that I should take charge and find Stan's room so this summer can begin. After all, the sooner the starts, the sooner it will end.

"Let's go in." I say.

"Fine." she responds stiffly. We pick up our luggage and enter the lobby. As soon as I step in, I'm surprised by the number of people I recognize.

"Lazy Susan?" I ask the old woman with the lazy eye. She sits in a chair drinking coffee.

"Who are you?" she asks, and I shake my head with disbelief.

"Dipper Pines! Stan's my great uncle." I say. "Hey. Why aren't you at Greasy's?"

"Greasy's was taken over by Gleeful Industries a year and a half ago." says Susan sadly. "Now can you leave me alone? I don't want to be reminded that my business failed and now I live in this stupid place."

"Oh, okay…" I say, slowly stepping away. I see Mabel at the elevator and join her. I reach out to press the button, but she does it before I can. She scowls at me and I turn away. We enter the empty elevator and press the button for floor #3.

"So…" I say, trying to fill the emptiness. "Anything you missed about this place?"

"No." says Mabel. "All of it was ruined by Gideon. And another person…"

"Well, I am." I say, trying to stay positive. "I can't wait to see Wendy again."

"Really?" Mabel asks angrily. Obviously, I've struck a nerve. "You know what, I'm not even surprised anymore." she says dismissively.

The tension is interrupted by the elevator opening on floor #2. I am surprised by who enters.

"Manly Dan?" Mabel asks. "Is that… you?"

"Yes." the huge man says gruffly. He wears a business suit and is clean- shaved.

"Aren't you a lumberjack?" I ask skeptically, and he shakes his head.

"Not since Gleeful enterprises knocked down most of the trees for me." he says. "Now I work for them."

"That's terrible!" says Mabel. Good to know she can be sympathetic towards people who aren't me.

"That's life, kid." says Dan. The elevator opens yet again, this time at our stop.

"Well… bye." I say, following Mabel out. "Oh! Do you know where Wendy is?"

"She works at Gideonland." says Dan. "But she's not how you remember her." The door slides shut before I can ask any more questions.

"I wonder what he means by that…" I ask myself, and Mabel rolls her eyes.

"You keep wondering. I'm going to find Stan." she says, and runs down the hallway.

"And she wonders why I'd rather be with Wendy instead of her…"

**Author's Note: Just so you guys know, there will be no ships in this story, up to and including Pinecest, WenDip, and whatever else your twisted minds can imagine. That's all, hope you like it!**


	3. I'm Watching You

GIDEON

It's been two years since the Pines twins have been in Gravity Falls. Two glorious years. In that time, I was able to take over the whole town and create a corporation anyone would be proud to own.

Did I mention I'm only eleven?

I think the story speaks for itself. Once I got that Mystery Shack and built Gideonland, I was able to destroy all of the other local businesses with money and sheer power. Not to mention brains.

I have anyone and everyone in the palm of my hand. It's a pretty charmed life.

But, as I look at the town from my towering bedroom atop the main factory, I see something very curious indeed.

One emerald- colored minivan, driving into the forest. It's strange because that's the one piece of land we _haven't _industrialized. What business would a family have there? Unless…

Oh! Those must be the Greens. They're here to "keep us in check". To make sure we're keeping the environment squeaky clean. I'll take care of them soon enough.

Who _are _the Greens? I decide to take a look. I open up my files and take out their folder. In it are four pictures. One of a middle- aged woman with red hair and brown eyes, one of a similarly aged man with brown hair and green eyes. Those must be the parents, Theresa and Jason. Additionally, there is a picture of a young boy with brown hair and brown eyes named Will and one of a teenage girl with red hair and green eyes named Ana.

Eco- freaks. It won't take long for them to realize that _I _make the rules in this town.

What's this? I gasp as I see two familiar figures in front of the condominiums. It can't be! I take a magnifying glass out of the desk drawer and look closer out the window.

It is. Mabel and Dipper Pines are back. For a second, I'm nervous. But then I regain my normal attitude.

So much has changed since they were last in Gravity Falls. And there's nothing they can do to stop that. So I have nothing to worry about.

Right?


	4. Descriptive Fluff

ANA

"Hey guys." I say to my family. I've finally decided to check out the house after texting Ginger outside for a while. After lots of prompting from my best friend, I've decided to give this town and my new life a chance.

"Ana! We were beginning to get worried!" says my mother, who is seated at our new kitchen table. It, along with the rest of the décor, is made of dark wood and emerald- colored upholstery. The kitchen is complete with stainless steel appliances and along with every trash can there's a recycling bin.

Across from the kitchen is the family room. Where there usually is a television is a miniature waterfall, and around it are two couches and a wooden chair. Loaded bookcases line the walls.

"This place is beautiful." I say.

"I know, right?" asks my dad happily. My mom removes her glasses and rubs them.

"Why don't you go check out your room?" she asks, and I smile. I completely forgot about that!

"Where is it?" I ask.

"Upstairs." says Dad. "Second door on the left."

"Gotcha." I say, and begin sprinting up the spiral staircase.

"Oh my flippin' God." I say, staring at the room in awe.

It's taller than it is wide. But it's really tall. It spans through two floors, so the room is separated with a staircase. The bottom half is similar to the rest of the house. One of the walls in covered with a waterfall, and the two have bookcases. The last wall has a flat- screen TV and a desk with a MacBook.

"Jeez, mom and dad. You're really trying to make up for the fact that you moved us to the middle of nowhere." I say. I lie down is the green hammock- like loft bed and smile. "I gotta admit, you're doing a good job."

Curious to see the second half of the room, I climb up the stairs. I find myself in a private, fenced- off part of the rooftop garden. There are flowers, a tiny pool, and a trampoline. To make a long story short, I'm in love.

I take out my phone to call Ginger, but then I remember that it's probably too late now. We have a time zone difference. I frown and wilt.

Even with this amazing house, how will I be able to live a whole new life?

**Author's note: I know this chapter was mostly descriptive fluff, but I promise I'll get onto the good stuff. Also, just to clarify, I don't disrespect anyone who ships. Everyone deserves an opinion and should do what makes them happy. It's just that I don't have a lot of romantic experience so it doesn't feel true or real to write it in my stories. I will only be doing shippings that were intended by Hirsch. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Gideonland?

MABEL

"Here we go." I mumble to myself. I breathe in and knock on Stan's door. I listen and hear some shuffling from inside. I watch the lock unlatch and I face my Grunkle Stan.

"Mabel!" he says, smiling sadly. "It's great to see you."

"You too, Stan." I say quietly. He looks nothing like the man I knew. It's only been two years, but it looks like he's aged two decades. There's sadness in his eyes and disappointment drawn onto his face.

"Grunkle Stan!" yells a loud voice from behind me. Dipper literally shoves me aside and gives our great uncle a hug. Way to lay it on thick.

"Dipper! Ouch, go easy on me." says Stan. Dipper detaches himself and stands beside me.

"So, I've got a guest room for you two to share, just like old times. Dipper, I even got to keep that painting that you've always liked. Y'know, from the Shack? Good times…"

"Yes, yes they were." I say, trying to figure out why Stan is acting this way. "Stan, are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asks. "It's not like my home and business were taken from me by a nine- year- old. It's not like my family completely left me for two years because I'm such a failure."

"We're here now." I say assertively. Suddenly, I'm happy that we came. I feel terrible for Grunkle Stan. "And at least you're not living at the dump like Old Man McGuckett."

"Good point." says Stan. He examines me and frowns. "Where's your sweater?" he asks, and Dipper laughs. I blush and scowl at my brother.

"I stopped wearing them." I say. I turn back to Stan. "Where's your fez?"

"Touché, kid." says Stan. Sadly, I don't think either of us feel like we've won. We go into the apartment and I frown. It's just so… normal. There's nothing from the Mystery Shack except for the dusty old recliner. I wince at the memory of when Gideon broke into our home. I believe Stan was even in that chair…

"So. I'm guessing you two don't want to spend your entire summer here." says Stan. "I got you some brochures of stuff to do." He tosses us a couple of pamphlets. Dipper goes to grab them, but I snatch them first.

"Gleeful Party Night Club?" I read aloud. "Gleeful Enterprises Factory Tours? _Gideonland_? Grunkle Stan, is there _anything _that isn't part of Gideon's sick industry?"

"Not really." says Stan. "I tried boycotting, but I learned fast that the Gleeful Enterprises are a way of life. Especially here in Gravity Falls."

"That's terrible- OH NO HE DIDN'T!" I yell, dropping the brochure for Gideonland on the ground.

"Oh, wow." says Dipper, looking at the offensive picture.

"It's… it's Waddles." says Stan, looking at the park mascot. "Hey! Wasn't Waddles your pig?"

"Yes! Yes he was!" I yell. "Oh, Grunkle Stan, I've got to get him back!"

"So you're asking my permission to steal the mascot to my mortal enemy's main source of income?" asks Stan.

"Yes!" I say, my voice cracking.

"Then go ahead." says Stan. "You can take the Mystery Cart."

"You still have it?" asks Dipper.

"Yup." says Stan. "It's one of the few things Gideon let me keep. It's parked out back, you should go too."

"No!" I yell. "I mean, Dipper and I are much too big to both fit into that thing…"

"You'll manage." says Grunkle Stan sternly. "Anyway, don't you two like each other? That's kind of a sibling thing."

"Uhm…" Dipper begins to say, but I cut him off.

"Of course!" I say, not wanting to disappoint Stan any further. "And now, we should go."

"Yeah." adds Dipper.

"Okay. Have fun." says Stan.

"Will do." I say. As soon as the door shuts, I glare at Dipper.

"You're coming." I demand. "We are not hurting Stan any more than we already have."

"You don't need to tell me," says Dipper. "I want to see Wendy!"

"You're impossible." I say, throwing my hands up. "Come on. Let's just go."

ANA

Reading can only entertain you for so long. I close my book, lift up my sunglasses, and look up at the beautiful sky. Is there anything to do here? I think I should go find out.

I leave my room and run down the spiral staircase. I find my parents seated on the couches in the family room, and Will eating a banana in the kitchen.

"Hey guys!" I say.

"You sound enthusiastic." says my mother. "Did you like the room?"

"More than anything." I say.

"_My _room is cool, too." says Will. He finishes the banana and throws the peel into the trash can.

"Will! That goes in the composting pile!" scolds my mother.

"Sorry!" says Will, and he removes the peel from the bin. He opens up the window and chucks it outside.

"Good enough." says my dad, and I laugh.

"Anyway," I say. "I was wondering if there's anywhere to go? Maybe a park or a lake or something."

"Hmmm…" says my mother thoughtfully. She rustles through some drawers in the kitchen and hands me some brochures. "Any of these suit your fancy?"

"Ooooh! I like this one!" says Will, grabbing the pamphlet at the bottom of the stack.

"Gideonland?" I ask. "Who's Gideon?"

"I think he's the son of the owner of Gleeful Enterprises." says Dad. "Maybe he and Will could be friends?"

"No offense Dad, but I don't think _anyone _would want to be friends with this kid." I say. "And aren't you guys _against _them?"

"Oh, yes." says my father. "But you know what they say…"

"Keep your friends close but your enemies closer." Mom finishes.

"Why do you even like that phrase so much?" I ask.

"I've told you before," says my mother. "When I was younger, I was on a reality show on which I had to compete with my 'green' skills. I learned a lot about strategy, and people in general."

"Oh, yeah." I say. I've watched the footage. Mom was way less mellow back then. She got eliminated for fighting another contestant!

"Mom, Dad, can Ana take me to Gideonland?" asks Will. I frown.

"Hey, I didn't volunteer-"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea!" says Dad. "Have fun, you two."

"Hey! I don't want-"

"It'll be good for you." says my mother. "You can take the new bikes. It's pretty close, just past the trees."

"Fine." I say.

"Yay!" cheers Will. "Let's go!" He runs out the door.

"Sorry about that, Ana." says Dad. He hands me a twenty. "For admission."

"Ugh, okay." I say. "Maybe I'll make a friend or something."

"See? You're being positive! That's great!" says Mom. I sigh and walk out the door.

Me, make a friend?

Hugging a buffalo is more likely.


	6. The Pig and the Ferris Wheel

ANA

I hate crowds. Which really sucks, because the second Will and I see Gideonland, I know I'm in trouble. There are people everywhere!

"Oooh! Look at that!" says Will excitedly, pointing at the huge metal statue of the creepy- ass albino kid.

"What… is it?" I ask skeptically.  
"I dunno, but I wanna ride it!" says Will happily. He seems to actually enjoy this place. I, however, think it's incredibly twisted. Something just feels _wrong_, but I can't quite put a finger on it…

"Next?" asks a tired teenage voice. I look up at the woman who takes our cash and stamps our wrists and gasp.

"Ginger?" I ask. This girl looks so much like my best friend, except older and with longer hair!

"It's rude to point it out." she says stiffly.

"No! I mean, I thought you were someone else…" I say. The girl raises an eyebrow and motions to her nametag.

"The name's Wendy. Wendy Corduroy." she says. Hey, that's Ginger's last name! They must be cousins or something. I look at Wendy. She's tall and wears a black t-shirt with a red broken heart on it.

"Kid. You're holding up the line." she says.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry!" I say. I hand her the twenty and she stamps our wrists.

"Have a gleeful day." she says with no enthusiasm. I grin and walk Will out of the crowd. I'm glad I don't have her job.

"I wanna go play!" says Will, mystified by the many rides all painted with the same white and blue pastels.

"One second, I want to text Ginger." I say. I take my phone out of my pocket and start typing.

_ To: Ginger_

_ I think I just met your relative… her name's Wendy. Do you have a cousin who lives in Oregon? _

_ From: Ginger_

_ I just asked. Mom says yes! Haha, how funny is that?_

_ To: Ginger_

_ You have no idea. It's sad though, I thought it was you at first. God, how am I going to find any friends? It's not like they just come out of nowhere-_

"_Sorry!_" yells a female voice. She runs into me at high speed and we both fall down in the middle of the park.

"Ouch! What was that?" I ask, dusting my phone off. I pocket it. Ginger can wait, this girl needs to pay.

"I'm sooo sorry." says the reckless runner. She helps me up and I see that she's my age. She has long brown hair and wears a dark purple top and jeans.

"It's okay." I say. "I was just spacing a little bit."

"I do that all the time!" she says. As if suddenly distracted, she looks behind me. She puts one hand to her mouth and grabs mine with the other. "We gotta go!" she yells, trying to pull me along.

"What? What's going on?" I ask, running along with her. I look behind me and see that three buff men in uniform are chasing us. "Who are they? Who are _you_?"

"Mabel. Mabel Pines." she says in between breaths. "They're chasing after me because I have something they want…"

"OHMIGOD! You have… you have…"

"A pig. Yes." says Mabel. She tucks the adorable thing under her arm like a football.

"Isn't that the mascot?"

"No. He's mine." Mabel says sternly. I look back and see that the men are advancing.

"We've gotta hide." I say.

"Agreed!" says Mabel.

"Oh, wait! I have an idea!" I say. I point to the large blue Ferris wheel.

"Yes! Let's do that!" says Mabel. We run to it and ogle at the line.

"How are we going to get past all this?" I ask. She grins and lifts the pig up.

"Make way for the mascot!" she says repeatedly. Sure enough, the crowd parts. We just manage to get onto a cart before the men catch up. We wave to them as we're lifted up.

"What now?" I ask, the panic setting in. "And, what do we- OH NO."

"What is it?" asks Mabel, looking into the pig's eyes like they're soulmates.

"My brother! He probably ran away while I was texting, and I don't know where he is!" I say, freaking out. "We gotta get down there!"

"We can't!" argues Mabel. "I'm not letting them take Waddles again."

"You call it Waddles?" I ask.

"Because he waddles." says Mabel. "Something my twelve- year- old self made up, but it still fits him just fine."

"Yeah, well I'll be dead before I turn fifteen if I don't find my brother!" I say.

"We can't go down yet." says Mabel. "We'd be arrested. What's your name, anyway?"

"Ana Green." I say. "And how do you suggest we _avoid _returning to the ground?"

"That's easy." says Mabel. She holds Waddles under her arm and extends her left hand to me. "Hold on tight." she instructs.

"Wait, what?" I ask. Before I can protest, Mabel pulls out a grappling hook and shoots one of the pine trees in the distance. "Wait, you just can't- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

We go flying. We soar through the air and above the park. I'm screaming, but Mabel looks perfectly serene. After ten seconds, we land safely in a tree.

"Well, that went well." says Mabel, calmly removing the hook from the tree's trunk.

"What the heck was that?" I ask. "We could have been _killed_!"

"Nah, I've had lots of experience with this thing." says Mabel, pocketing the grappling hook.

"I can imagine." I say dryly. I sigh and smile.

"So. From here, we can make a plan about finding your brother." says Mabel. She smiles at Waddles. "Can't we, Waddles?"

"I vote we call park security on my cell." I say, taking out my phone. I'm surprised to see a text from Ginger.

_From: Ginger_

_ See? You're already meeting people. Have fun and make friends. I know you can! You never know who you'll run into._

I smile and look at Mabel, who is hugging Waddles. I turn back to my phone.

_To: Ginger_

_ I think I'm doing just fine._


	7. Author's Note

**Really Long Author's Note:**

** Yeah, I'm pretty angry right now. And I'm gonna tell y'all why. So, I've written three or four Gravity Falls FanFics. I've worked really, really hard on them, updating almost daily. However, I get far less reviews these days than I did a month ago, even though the material is equally good. I know I get a lot of readers who don't review or follow, and I guess that's okay. Although, it'd be great if you did those things, considering I work ****_so _****hard.**

** Now, I've been feeling kind of upset by this for a while now, but tonight was the final straw. I recently began this story (When Gravity Fails) and put my other stories on hiatus so I could totally dedicate myself. I have two/ three reviewers who constantly take the three seconds to give praise or ideas (thanks so much, by the way), but I've gotten very little recognition for this story. Again, that's okay. **

** But you know what's ****_not _****okay? This review. (Reviewer will remain anonymous. If you're reading this, then please know that I'm ****_not _****specifically targeting you).**

** "When Gravity Falls is good, but did you have to put EVERY OTHER STORY ON HIATUS!? im a bit raged right now."**

** Dude. **

** Seriously?**

** I spend, on average, two hours A NIGHT writing my stories. I update very quickly, and most of my chapters are over 1,000 words. I also have A LIFE. **

** I ****_was _****really excited to start When Gravity Fails. I thought it would be a nice break from one- shots (they're harder than they look) and FINGF. I'm in a show and I have a lot to practice, and I have a social life. I love to write, but there's only so much I can do in a day. **

** This person, along with many others, has never reviewed a single one of my stories before this. I didn't even know he/ she read them. But, of course, as soon as something unsatisfactory happened, they decided to speak up.**

** I'm talking directly to you, now. I am very happy that you enjoy my Fics. But ****_please_****, for my sanity, be a little more appreciative of what you're getting. I'm a fourteen year old girl, this isn't my job. Also, I'd be a little more receptive of your criticism if you ever actually reviewed something positive. That's generally how the world works.**

** "I'm a little bit raged right now." Well, imagine how I feel… sigh, I'm already in a terrible mood. I'm sorry for acknowledging you directly, but it really got on my (already tense) nerves. Please PM me if you want to talk it out. **

** And, uh, as for the rest of you, you can dismiss this rant as PMS or whatever. But seriously, I love all of my readers and I'm really happy you read, but I'd love you even more if you'd let me know that you exist. **

** I will finish When Gravity Fails, but I'm not sure if I will continue doing FanFics after that.**

** I'm just really unsure right now, guys. **

** I'm gonna go into sweater town… bye.**


	8. The Hat

DIPPER

Well, here I am. At Gideonland. Just as I expected, Mabel took off the second we got here. Now, I'm just trying to find Wendy and stay away from the modified Mystery Shack. It brings back way too many memories.

What Mabel doesn't get is that I _do _care about Stan and the Shack. Way more than I do about Wendy, actually. But it's painful to think about them, so I don't. The reason Mabel and I fight so much is that she's always bringing it up while I'm trying to push it down.

But never mind that. I have to find Wendy. And not for the reason Mabel thinks…

Sure, I still have a little crush on the now- eighteen- year- old girl. But she and I also have a secret. One that even _Mabel _doesn't know. Now that I'm back in Gravity Falls, I suspect there might be a way we can take Gideon down together.

"God, where is she?" I ask frustratedly. I look up at the sky, but I suddenly feel something hit me in the chest hard.

"Sorry, sir!" says a young voice. I look down and see a tiny kid with brown hair and brown eyes, looking sadly down at his dropped Gideon- faced Popsicle.

"It's okay." I say. "Sorry about your ice cream."

"It wasn't any good, anyway." says the kid. "Honestly, Gideon's face makes me wanna barf. Not the best merchandising choice in my opinion."

"Wow, you're surprising literate for someone so young." I say, genuinely impressed. I spent my two years of middle school reading, so I use college- level words. This kid reminds me of my younger self.

"Thanks! My name's Will." says the boy, extending his hand. I shake it and smile. I bet Will would have a field day with one of Gravity Falls' journals. Too bad they were probably buried by Gleeful Enterprises.

"Dipper." I say, shaking back. Will looks up at my hat curiously.

"What does the tree mean?" he asks, and I shrug.

"I don't know. I've had this hat for a pretty long time." I say. "Do you want to try it on?"

"Yes!" says Will eagerly. I take my hat off and put it on his equally messy hair. He grins.

"Where did you get this?" he asks. "I want one!"

"Oh, that's a long and sad story." I say.

"I've got time." says Will, sitting down on a white bench and patting the spot next to him.

I really should find Wendy, but it seems like Will actually looks up to me. This hasn't happened in a while.

"Well, Gravity Falls was a very different place two years ago." I say. I go on to explain all of Mabel and I's adventures in this town, ending where we left to Piedmont. Will looks at me confusedly.

"What happens next?" he asks. "And where's Mabel?"

"Oh, we don't really talk much." I say. "And… that's it."

"What?" asks Will. "That can't be right!" He frowns. "I can't believe Ana and I paid for tickets to this place. I don't want to help that evil Gideon guy."

"You're part of a minority." I say. "By the way, where are your parents?"

"Oh, they're not here. My sister Ana brought me, but I ran away from her because she was texting." explains Will. "I live in the house just past those trees. There's actually nature there, if you can believe it. My parents are trying to find a way to expose Gleeful Enterprises for the way they're been treating the environment."

"Wait! That's perfect!" I say, standing up. "You can help us!"

"What do you mean?" asks Will. "How?"

"My friend Wendy and I are trying to take Gleeful Enterprises down, too!" I say excitedly.

"I'll help." Will says. "But, uhm, I should really find Ana. I feel bad for ditching her."

"Let's go find her." I say. "What does she look like?"

"Well, she has red hair-"

"Oh, wait, my phone's ringing." I say, pulling out my cell. I raise an eyebrow at the Caller ID. It's Mabel.

"Hello?" I ask.

"First of all, this was my last resort." says Mabel. "But, that being said, we need your help."

"We?" I ask. "What did you do and who did you drag into it?"

"My friend Ana and I got Waddles." says Mabel. "But, the park guards are after us. Ana needs you to find her little brother Will, and then you need to bring the cart to the forest and pick us up."

"I've got Will with me, actually." I say. "And why would I help you?"

"Now isn't the time, Dipper." Mabel says sternly. "If you refuse to do this for me, do it for Ana."

"Fine." I say. "I'll be there as soon as possible." I hang up and look down at Will.

"So, what do you say to getting out of here?" I ask him. He grins.

"I'm all for it! But, how are we leaving? My bike only fits one…"

"Oh, I have a better mode of transportation." I say, putting my hat back on.

"What?" asks Will as he smooths his hair down.

"Golf cart." I say.

"Seriously?" asks Will, seemingly unimpressed. However, he proceeds to break out into a huge smile. "_Cool!_"


	9. Things Get Complicated

WENDY

When will this shift end? I look roll up the sleeve of my pale blue uniform and check my watch. I sigh. I still have an hour at the ticket stand.

I wouldn't be doing this job if I didn't care so much. My family thinks that the money is being used for girly, eighteen- year- old stuff like clothes. _It's not_.

In fact, I'm saving up so I can destroy the very place at which I work, along with the rest of Gleeful Enterprises. Dipper used to be in on it, but then he left. It's been two years, and I've had to re- create the plan on my own.

But guess what? I'm getting close to the goal! I just wish I had that journal. Too bad Dip took it with him.

"Corduroy. You're needed at the factory." says a deep, masculine voice. I look up at one of the Gideonland security guards.

"And why would that be?" I ask casually. Gideon can't be onto me… right?

"You'll find out soon enough." says the man. I shrug.

"Whatever. At least it gets me out of work."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Whoah. Snazzy." I say, entering the posh private offices of Gideon Gleeful. How the crazy 11- year- old completely runs this company, I have no idea. Whatever he wants with me, I promise myself that I won't give anything away.

"Please sit. Gideon will see you in a few minutes." says the secretary. I shrug and sit on one of the overly- cushy baby blue couches. The back wall of the room is covered entirely with a picture of Gideon's face. I shudder.

"Wendy!" says the pygmy physic, bursting into the waiting room. "Come on in!"

Despite all of my natural tendencies, I manage to produce a smile.

"Thank you." I say. I follow him into his office, which is as equally as sickeningly sweet as the rest of his company.

"So," Gideon says, seated at his desk. He frowns, grabs the trigger on his swivel chair, and raises it up so we make eye contact. I bite my tongue to stop myself from laughing. "I assume you're wondering why I've ask you to come here."

"Well, yeah." I say.

"Earlier today, there was a… disturbance in the park. Apparently, two girls stole our beloved mascot and escaped via grappling hook. I'm asking you if you happened to take their tickets."

What a relief! He's _not _onto me!

"Uhm, you're going to have to give me more of a description." I say. "What did they look like?"

"One had red hair and green eyes and the other was… well, she was Mabel Pines."

"Mabel? She's back?" I ask, sitting up in my chair. That means Dipper is, too!

"It seems to be that way." says Gideon. "I take it you haven't seen her. What about the other girl? Her name is Ana Green, if that helps."

"Sorry. Haven't seen her." I say. Although, if I think about it, I'm pretty sure I did. If she's with Mabel, I know she's on my side. There's no way I'm giving her away.

"That's a shame." says Gideon. "You know, Wendy, if you are lying to me, I could easily terminate your job here."

Oh, no he didn't.

"I'm not lying." I say calmly. "And there certainly other places of employment in Gravity Falls…"

"It seems that way, doesn't it?" Gideon asks edgily. "But you're wrong. Gleeful Enterprises owns every square foot of this town. Which is why you need to tell me what you know, Wendy Corduroy."

"I've already told you! I know nothing!" I say, standing up.

"Who told you to stand up?" asks Gideon condescendingly. I slam my fist on the desk.

"My gut. You know what? You can't fire me, because _I quit_." I say. I don't wait for a reaction; I storm right out of there.

GIDEON

Yes, that went very well. I pushed her just hard enough that she cracked. I lift my amulet out from under the desk. You see, this magical item can record a person's inner dialogue while they're extremely angry or sad.

I can't wait to give it a listen.

But for now, I'll bide my time. I pull out my journal with six fingers on it. It has a "2" printed on the front. I've always wondered where the other books are. Maybe this Wendy girl is the key.

Or maybe it's Dipper, who always seemed to have experience with the supernatural. I write a note in my mental to- do list to look into that.

Or, or! Maybe Ana and the rest of those pesky Greens have something to do with it… Well, if she's with Mabel, then this could work quite well.

I just need something to use against her… oh! I smile and shake my head, surprised by my own foolishness. I take out the picture of William Green and laugh to myself.

"It's perfect."

?

I have a secret. Lying behind my mountains of stuff, I have one particuarly important item.

It's a journal.

An old, dusty, red journal. It has a six- fingered hand on it, along with the number "1".

I've read the whole thing many times. I first got it from a closing library when I was younger, and I've loved it ever since.

You see, it's about this town. I'm pretty sure it's fictional. Anyway, inside of the town (which is oddly never named), there are all these different magical creatures and secret societies and stuff. It makes for a great story.

It might sound weird, but I often feel like the journal and I are _connected _somehow. It's like we belong together. Sometimes I wonder if there are other volumes and who owns them. I'd love to read them.

I've never shown anyone the journal before, and I don't plan to anytime soon. I haven't even shown it to my best friend.

I hope that someday I'll be able to visit this strange town, if it does exist.

I know that if I did, I'd be ready for anything.


	10. Gnomes are the Spawn of Satan

ANA

"He hung up." says Mabel, rolling her eyes. She pockets her berry- colored phone and I raise an eyebrow.

"Is Dipper coming to get us?" I ask. "Did he find Will?"

"Yes and yes." says Mabel.

"Oh, thank God." I say. "I was so worried. If I lost my brother, my parents would-"

"Don't be relieved yet." says Mabel, suddenly quiet. She shushes me and points to one of the bushes. It shakes.

"What's in there?" I whisper, and Mabel shrugs.

"I don't know, but it could be dangerous." she says.

"It's gotta be pretty small to be in the bush." I say. "How bad can it be?"

As if on cue, the mysterious creature comes hobbling out of the foliage.

"Aw, it's just a gnome!" I say, louder than I intended. Mabel covers my mouth.

"Like I said. Dangerous." she repeats. I move her hand and nod.

"Got it." I say. I look at the strange creature and notice something. "It looks… sick." I say.

"It does." agrees Mabel. "That doesn't make it less evil."

"I think you're overreacting." I say. "It's just a gnome!"

"Gnomes are the spawn of Satan." says Mabel. I wait for her to smile, but she's serious.

"What do you have against these cute little men?" I ask.

"They're total jerks." says Mabel stiffly. Luckily, the gnome doesn't seem to notice the three of us up in the tree.

"No, Waddles!" yells Mabel as the startled pig jumps out of her arms. She instinctively jumps out of the tree and tries to catch him, completely ignoring the gnome. I shrug and follow her.

"Uhm, hello." I say to the strangely stationary gnome as Mabel grabs Waddles and pets him lovingly.

"Hello." he says.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"No." says the gnome.

"Oookay, then." I say. "Hey, Mabel, I think we should help this little guy. He hasn't tried to kill me yet."

"Don't hold your breath." says Mabel coldly. She approaches the gnome.

"What's your deal?" she asks.

"Well, I-"

"LOOK OUT!" I yell, pushing my new friend and the gnome out of the way. A freaking _golf cart _comes crashing through the trees, crash landing on the forest floor.

"Whoo- hoo!" yells a familiar voice. I run towards the cart and grin.

"Will!" I say. "I'm so happy you're okay!" I help him out and hug him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he says.

"But you may _never _run away from me again." I say, looking at him sternly. He shrugs and we hug again. I turn around to notice Mabel and the guy who I assume is Dipper standing awkwardly beside each other.

"What, no sibling love with you two?" I ask them, and Dipper stifles a laugh.

"So you're Mabel." says Will, walking up to my new friend. He extends a hand and she shakes it.

"Yup! And you must be Will. Ana's a hoot, you two must have fun." she says, smiling. Will looks up at Dipper confusedly.

"Are you sure this is the same Mabel you were telling me about?" he asks. Dipper blushes and Mabel glares at him. Noticing the tension between the twins, I decide to change the subject.

"So, where should we go now? I mean, it's probably not safe to go anywhere super Gleeful- endorsed right now, considering the fact that he's probably after us." I say. "Who owns the company, anyway?"

"Gideon." Will, Mabel, and Dipper say in unison.

"Wait. So that little kid actually-"

"Yes." says Dipper.

"Wow." I say. "That's messed up."

"Indeed." says Mabel. "Dipper and I are living with our uncle, who literally has an apartment in the middle of the city. Where do you two live?"

"I know." says Dipper. "They live in the one nature- ey part of Gravity Falls left. Will told me."

"Will, you just can't give our information out to strangers!" I lecture.

"Dipper's cool. I got to wear his hat." says Will. Mabel and I roll our eyes simultaneously.

"Let's do this." I say. "We'll all take the golf cart back to my house, along with the gnome. We can plan further once we're there."

"Sounds great." says Mabel.

"Yay! Ana, you have friends!" says Will. "See? You didn't have to be worried about your usual anti- social nature!"

"Will!" I say, blushing. Dipper and Mabel look at me curiously. I turn away from them and at the cart.  
"Let's just go."


	11. A History Lesson from Leroy

MABEL

"Watch it!" I yell to Dipper, who just hit a huge speed bump. He shrugs.

"Sorry, I haven't drove this in pretty long time." he says. I roll my eyes and look at the backseat. Will and Ana are sandwiched together.

"You guys okay?" I ask them. Will flashes me a thumbs- up.

"Yup!" he says. Ana nods, looking a little carsick. I sigh and look forward, only to see a large bank of trees.

"Watch where you're going!" I yell as Dipper makes an abrupt turn.

"Chill out," he says. "I know where I'm going."

"Sure you do." I mumble. It's pretty infuriating being with Dipper for more than fifteen minutes at a time, but we both don't want to scare Ana and Will away.

"There it is!" says Will happily, pointing to the large cabin.

"Nice house." Dipper says appreciatively. It is beautiful. We park out front and I turn to Ana.

"So, are your parents okay with the gnome and Waddles in the house?" I ask.

"Uhm, I'm not sure." says Ana. "They _are _environmentalists, but they're also adults. Not that big on animals at home. We'll sneak in."

"That sounds fun!" says Will enthusiastically. "But how?"

"Do you still have that grappling hook?" Ana asks me thoughtfully.

"Yup!" I say happily, pulling it out. Will looks at it, mystified.

"My room has a tiny rooftop garden. We'll grapple ourselves up there and get in that way." Ana says.

"That's pretty smart." says Dipper appreciatively. Ana blushes. Oh God, does she have a crush on Dipper?

"Let's go!" says Will. He holds up the now unconscious gnome. "I'll bring this little guy."

ANA

"Well, the gang's all here." I say. I look around my bedroom. Will and Dipper sit on the edge of the bed and Mabel is playing with Waddles on the floor. I sit on the chair from my desk the gnome is in my lap.

"You got that right." says Mabel, only half- listening as she plays with her pig.

"So, what's the plan?" asks Dipper.

"Well, it seems like we have one common goal," I say. "To take down Gleeful Enterprises. Right?"

"Right." says everyone. I nod.

"We all have certain skills and advantages we can bring to the table. Mabel and Dipper, you two have history with Gideon, right?" Mabel groans.

"Yes." she says.

"And Will and I have parents whose _jobs _are to expose harmful corporations." I finish. "All we need to set this in motion is evidence of their effect on Gravity Falls…"

"You mean, besides the huge factory clouds?" asks Dipper. "Why can't _they _be the evidence?"

"Because, Dipper," says Mabel. "We can't prove that they are affecting anyone badly. We need a witness, someone who can speak in our favor."

As if answering our plea, the gnome begins to stir. Surprised, I push the little fellow off of my lap.

"Ouch!" he yells. "That hurt!"

"Sorry!" I apologize. "Are you okay?"

"No." says the grumpy gnome.

"Let me rephrase," I say. "Were you okay _before _you fell?"

"Also no." says the gnome. "By the way, my name's Leroy."

"Leroy?" Will asks. He begins to laugh. "What a silly name!"

"Will!" I scold. "That's rude."

"Sorry."

"_Anyway,_" says Leroy, adjusting his suspenders. "Does anyone want to hear _why _I'm not okay?"

"That's debatable…" mumbles Mabel, but Dipper talks over her.

"Sure." he says. Will looks up at him admiringly. Aw, I see a bromance blooming there.

As for me, I don't have a crush on Dipper. I can see _why _someone _could _like him, but from what Mabel's said about him, I don't think he's my kind of guy. Besides, I'm not the kind of girl who needs a new crush every week just to be happy with myself. I don't need a guy to complete me. I'm perfectly happy being _just_ Ana.

Did I mention I have trust issues?

"Well…" says Leroy, taking me right out of my inner dialogue. "The gnomes used to be a happy, powerful race. We lived in the forest and always had plenty to eat and live off of. Now, here's the thing about us gnomes: we have two sources of power. The first is the forest and the trees it contains, the second is a queen. We can live with one of those things. Without either of them, we're hopeless.

For many years, we've been scrambling to find a human queen in case something happens to our trees. Sadly, we failed. I believe Mabel was one of our nominees, actually."

"You're damn right, I was!" says Mabel. Leroy rolls his eyes and continues.

"So we never did find a queen. For the time being, that was okay. But then Gideon and his evil corporation rose. They cut down all of the trees and killed our independent source of power. Because we have no queen, we've been dying in mass numbers since then. First, we get weak and sick like I am. Then, we croak."

"Oh no!" says Will. "Ana, we have to save them!"

"Shh." I say. I look at Leroy. "How can we help?"

"Well, it would take years for new trees to grow back. And if you planted them, Gideon would just knock them down. Which just leaves one option: finding a queen." Leroy says miserably.

"I'll make a deal with you." I say carefully. "You help us take Gleeful Enterprises down, and we'll find you a queen."

"Sounds good." says Leroy. "But we have to be fast, before the last of my kind die out…"

"Don't remind me." I say. I look around the room. "Are we all clear?"

"But, Ana, we just can't subject someone to eternal queen duties…" says Mabel.

"We'll talk about _that _later." I say. "Now that we have a witness with a good story, what's another piece of evidence we can use? I doubt a court of law would officially recognize a gnome."

"Maybe something from Gravity Falls _before _Gideon came and screwed everything up…" says Mabel thoughtfully.

"Oh!" says Dipper. He pulls out a red, dusty journal with a hand and a "3" on the front. "This is perfect!"

"Hm. That could work…" says Mabel.

"Did you just _agree _with me?" Dipper asks her teasingly.

"Oh, shut up." says Mabel, blushing.

"What is it?" I ask as Will grabs it. He opens it up and grins.

"Whoah! Cool!" he says. Dipper smiles.

"It's kind of like a field guide to the old Gravity Falls. If you haven't already figured it out, there's a lot of supernatural stuff going on here." says Dipper.

"Believe me, I've noticed." I say, looking down at the freaking _gnome _on my bedroom floor.

"It has a lot of pictures of the town in its former glory, among other things." says Dipper. "If only we had the other volumes…"

"How many are there?" I ask.

"Three, I think." says Dipper.

"Hmmm… who do think has two and one?" I ask.

"Maybe Gideon." says Mabel. "He _does _have all the power here. He probably has them hoarded in his room."

"Well, there's our first move." I say. "We'll break into his house and steal the books."

"_You're kidding, right_?" asks Dipper.

"Ana, that's so dangerous." says Mabel. "And nearly impossible."

"Guys, what else _can _we do?" I ask. "When I came to this town, I wanted adventure. And here it is, staring me in the face. We have to stop Gideon and we have to save the gnomes. It's the right thing to do."

"Okay." says Mabel, a bit taken aback.

"We'll do it." says Dipper, a small smile on his face.

"Yay! I'll help!" cheers Will. I look at him and frown.

"Sorry, bud. But no way." I say.

"Why not?" Will asks, a pout forming on his face.

"You're too young." I say. "And I need you to make sure Mom and Dad don't find out what we're doing."

"Wait." says Dipper. "Don't we _want _them to know?"

"Not yet." I say. "They're not going to believe us until the evidence is shoved in their faces."

"Okay. Fine." says Will, crossing his arms. "At least I'll be helping."

"You totally will." says Dipper.

"So it's agreed." I say. "We're going to steal the remaining journals from the most powerful person in town. Who's also eleven."

"I guess so." says Mabel. She puts her hand out. "I'm in."

"Me too!" says Will. He puts his hand on top. Dipper shrugs.

"Same here." he says, adding his hand.

"Let's do this thing." I say, topping it off. I smile, despite the circumstances.

Even though I'm preparing to do what is probably the most dangerously stupid thing I've ever done, I'm happy.

Why am I so happy?

I have some good friends, and I didn't even have to hug a buffalo in order to find them.


	12. Gleeful Night Club Part 1: Break In

**Author's note: **

**So, the next two chapters (I'm breaking this part up) are going to need some explanation. **

**First of all, there is a direct Falling into Gravity Falls Reference in this chapter. Please be aware that it does not affect the plotline of this story at all.**

**Secondly, my best friend Carly and I are in a show (that I wrote undercover sqeeeeee), and one of the guys funding the production always has to sing a song in it. My mom's the music director, and while she tried to select good songs, the guy chose a terrible one for himself.**

**Splish Splash. He chose freaking Splish Splash. And there's nothing anyone can do about it. **

**So, Carly and I always go through that number wanting to kill ourselves. During a run, I had an idea to create a ****_bar fight scene _****during Splish Splash. My point was that it would be less painful to be hit in the head with a glass bottle than to be in this song.**

**Hence, this chapter was born. **

**Splish Splash, mothertruckers. **

**By the way, it's opening day and Gideon Rises. Talk about stressful!**

ANA

"Wow, we really went full- out for this." I say later that evening. Mabel, Dipper, and I stand in my bedroom preparing for our mission.

After some research, we figured out that Gideon lives on the top floor of the Gleeful Night Club, a fancy bar/ party place on an island in the lake.

We all have on wetsuits, complete with flippers and scuba gear. Why do I have these items in my possession? One time, my parents took us on a trip to an island where there was an oil spill, and they taught us how to scuba dive. Not in the oil, though.

Inside of our bags, we have party clothes and some other gadgets, including Mabel's grappling hook. Will, Waddles, and Leroy watch us get ready.

"You guys be safe." says Will. "And I'll make sure Mom and Dad don't suspect anything."

"Thanks, Will." says Dipper.

"Leroy, if you pull anything with Will, don't think that I won't hurt you." says Mabel threateningly. Leroy puts his hands up defensively and I put my hand on Mabel's shoulder.

"He needs us. He's not going to hurt any of our friends." I say calmingly.

"Alright team, let's move." says Dipper. We wave goodbye to the kid, the pig, and the gnome, and get going.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Y'know, we could have just taken a boat." says Dipper as we pop our head above the murky lake water. The dock to the Gleeful Night Club is only a couple feet away, but it's dark. We're well hidden.

"Yeah, nothing like _announcing our arrival _on a huge boat!" says Mabel. Dipper frowns.

I wonder why they hate each other so much? I've pretended not to notice, but how could I not? Will told me that they used to live in the old Gravity Falls, but nothing much else.

"Alright, stop fighting." I say, pulling my scuba mask off. "Let's get to shore and change."

"You got it!" says Mabel, turning suddenly enthusiastic. I roll my eyes but nobody can see.

We swim to the dock and walk quietly underneath. It's a perfect hidden space for us to prepare.

I peel off the suit (with a tank top and shorts underneath, mind you) and open up my bag. I pull out the green evening gown, blonde wig, and black heels. I sigh at the disguise and put it on. I pull out a flashlight.

"Everybody changed?" I ask.

"Yes." the twins murmur. I switch the light on and examine their clothes.

Dipper is wearing a black suit with a yellow tie. His hair is slicked back with hair gel. I stifle a laugh.

Mabel is in a short black cocktail dress. She wears a black wig and _lots _of eyeliner.

"Looks good." I say. It's really cool to lead an investigation, just like my parents. I see why they like their jobs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Names?" asks the buff bouncer out front of the club. I look back at Mabel and Dipper standing behind me and blush slightly. We totally forgot fake names! Forget fake names, we're not even on his list!

"Uhm, Sam Morgendorffer." I say, randomly thinking up a name out of nowhere. I motion to Mabel and Dipper. "Those are… uh… Carly Lane and Max Epstien."

"Carly and Sam are on the list." says the bouncer. "Max isn't."

"Wait, seriously?" I ask. I realize what I've done and cover up. "I mean, thanks." I turn to Dipper. "Sorry, I guess I forgot to sign you up. You know, maybe we should take a _break_. I wouldn't want to start _breaking _our friendship for the sake of a relationship. I hope you take this well, try not to _break _anything to release your anger. I just think that I want to _break into _a new relationship." I say, trying to add as many buzzwords to my story as possible. Dipper looks at me as if I'm crazy, and then realizes what I'm trying to say. He frowns and goes along with the act.

"Oh, it's okay. I've been cheating on you the whole time. I told another girl that I'd _meet her at the bar _elsewhere." he says.

"You jerk!" I yell, really laying it on thick. "Get out of my sight!"

"Okay, I will!" Dipper yells, running away. Hopefully he's finding an alternate entrance so he can find us at the bar.

The bouncer looks at me oddly. He shrugs and opens the door for us.

"Welcome in. Enjoy 50's Night."


	13. Gleeful Night Club Part 2: Splish Splash

THE BUFF BOUNCER

A really angry redhead wearing combat boots and a girl with glasses stand in front of me. I stare at them apologetically.

"_What do you mean, we're not on the list?!" _asks the one who identified herself as Sam, stomping her boot- clad foot on the dock.

"Ma'am, you are on the list." I say. "But I have a feeling you're faking your names. Two girls already identified themselves as Sam Morgendorffer and Carly Lane."

"They were lying." says Carly. "We're the real Sam and Carly."

"I can't be sure of that." I say. "I'm sorry, but I have to ask you to leave."

"Agh! We traveled here for nothing." says Sam. She looks at Carly. "Well, hopefully, someone else will save the town."

"God knows _we've_ done it enough times." agrees Carly. They walk away past some trees. I see a flash of light and then hear silence.

"Weird." I say.

ANA

"When they said '50's Night', they really meant _50's Night_." I say, looking around the club. The decoration is very typical for a nightclub, although it has a few baby blue and star flourishes. In the center of the club is a white dance floor and a DJ (who is playing 50's music). On the edges are a few white couches and a bar. On the ceiling is a huge crystal chandelier. Hey, that would be fun to knock down. Foreshadowing, anyone?

Mabel and I head to the bar to wait for Dipper. We order some (non- alcoholic) drinks and sip them. We have no conversation, but we tap our feet to the catchy 50's beat.

"Hey." someone whispers in my ear, and I shiver. I look up to see Dipper sitting next to Mabel. I deflate slightly when I hear the next song choice: Splish Splash, also known as the most ridiculous song of the 50's and possible of all time. I look over at Mabel and Dipper. They seem to be having a whispered heated argument. Good, they're following the plan. All they need to do is create a distraction so I can sneak upstairs.

"You jerk!" yells Mabel. She stands up and scowls at Dipper. She begins to walk away angrily, but turns back at the last second. She punches her twin in the face.

"I really hope that was choreographed…" I mumble, going along with it. I point at them and try to get the attention of the club- goers.

"Oh no! Look at this fight!" I yell. It's human nature to enjoy a good, old- fashioned fight. That's why everyone likes the Hunger Games so much, but they're afraid to admit it.

"Get 'em! Get 'em!" yells a slightly overenthusiastic biker wearing Uggs. That's weird. The fight intensifies, with more people including the bartender joining in. I listen to the music, which still plays.

_Splish, splash, I was takin' a bath_

_Long about a Saturday night, yeah_

_A rub dub, just relaxin' in the tub_

_Thinkin' everythin' was alright_

"Take that!" yells Dipper, who punches the cute biker in the gut. He falls back, wheezing. Dipper, having a moment of glory, doesn't notice the bartender coming up behind him.

"Watch out!" yells Mabel as the man nearly hits Dipper with a glass bottle. Dipper ducks, causing the man to fall on his face onto the counter.

_Well, I stepped out the tub_

_I put my feet on the floor_

_I wrapped the towel around me and I_

_Opened the door_

Suddenly, the buff bouncer bursts into the room. He runs over to the growing beat- down and attempts to pick Mabel up. She kicks him in the face and lands on the ground, only to be slapped by Sheriff Blubbs in his finest evening wear.

_And then a-splish, splash_

_I jumped back in the bath_

_Well, how was I to know_

_There was a party goin' on?_

"Get the hell off of me!" yells Mabel, as she swings at Blubbs. Blubbs ducks and she punches Deputy Durland instead. Durland takes out his bell and tries to get Mabel with it, but she's too fast.

_There was a-splishin' and a-splashin'_

"Move!" Dipper yells to Mabel as he pushes her aside. She falls back, only to land on the counter. As Dipper is fighting Durland, she jumps onto him, taking him down.

_Reelin' with the feelin'_

"Don't tell me what to do!" yells Mabel, getting off of Dipper. She kicks Blubbs in the stomach and he falls back.

_Movin' and a-groovin'_

"Don't forget about me!" yells the bouncer, grabbing Dipper from behind. He puts him into a headlock. Mabel runs over to the bouncer and promptly kicks him in the unmentionables.

"Thanks, Mabel." says Dipper, gasping for air.

"That didn't mean anything. We'll talk later." says Mabel angrily. The fight continues.

_Rockin' and a-rollin', yeah, yeah_

"I should probably go…" I mumble, edging away from the fight. As soon as I'm far enough from it, I run up the stairs behind the DJ booth. However, I turn back.

I stand in front of the turntable, grab the Splish Splash record, and break it in half.

"_Now _I can go." I say. I rush up the stairs.

**Author's Note: Yeah, this is gonna need three parts. I have opening day/ night in an hour, so wish me luck! J I'll be thinking about this during Splish Splash, believe me. If you care, I'm singing Nobody's Side from Chess. Until next time!**


	14. Gleeful Night Club Part 3: Quinn

**Author's Note: Well, I watched Gideon Rises. **

**Let's just say that for once I have no words.**

**Here are a few of my Tumblr posts about it:**

_Abeulita and Gideon's mom were probably BFFs in high school…_

_I can just see them like having a vacuuming party._

_Guys I'm crying bcuz the voice that says "bus 52, departing Gravity Falls, all aboard" is Alex Hirsch's legit speaking voice. _

_God, this man is amazing._

_As Gideon is taken away in police car…_

_Carly: He's so gonna get ass- raped in jail._

**Just clearing up the fact that because When Gravity Fails takes off 2 years after Dreamscaperers, it will be different from the finale.**

**AND any idea from this story that happened in the finale WAS NOT intentional, I already planned doing it. Alex Hirsch and I apparently have a physic connection, which is pretty awesome. **

**Also, to any of my Falling into Gravity Fallers, when Stan opened up the "wormhole" I was waiting for Sam and Carly to come out… WHO, BY THE WAY, ARE REAL PEOPLE AKA ME AND MY BEST FRIEND. *cough* Just clearing that up. **

**Now, onto the story.**

ANA

"Yes!" I say quietly to myself. I run up the stairs without being noticed, due to the huge fight unfolding on the dance floor. I reach the private residence of Gideon Gleeful and raise my eyebrow at the baby blue front door. There's no way I'm knocking.

I take out my phone and go onto Facebook. I search up Gideon and find out that he's currently at Gideonland, which means it's safe for me to break in. Well, as safe as it could be considering the circumstances.

"Here we go." I say, taking out the President's Key that Dipper lent me. I push it into the lock and to my surprise it actually works. I put it back in my clutch and let myself in.

The interior of the Gleeful home is exactly how you'd expect it to look like. The walls are all the same pastel blue as the rest of the freaking town and there are about ten billion pictures of Gideon everywhere. I smirk as I see a pile of Italian boots in the corner. Gideon: the original kinky boots.

I roll my eyes and walk up another flight of stairs, careful not to move anything out of its original place. There sure are plenty of random knick- knacks. Curious, I open up a tiny closet door in the hallway. Inside of it are about ten different vacuums. What?

I shrug and keep walking, only to bump into someone. Crap!

"Uhm…" I say, looking up to face not Gideon or his father, but who I assume to be his mother. She holds a vacuum and has a stunned expression.

"Just keep vacuumin'…" she says. Oh God, this woman could blow it for me.

"Uh, ma'am, I'm a good guy." I say. "Please don't tell anyone about this…"

"Just keep vacuumin'…" she repeats. I take out the taser that Mabel found in Stan's bedroom, my hands shaking. The old woman's face changes from one of confusion and hopelessness to awareness.

"Watch what you do with that!" she scolds. Shocked, I drop the taser. Thank God I didn't have to use it.

"Wait… you, like, talk?" I ask, blushing.

"Of course I talk, Ana!" says the woman. "I've been undercover in the name of The Green League for years now. Your mother and I actually met each other on Reality Check, that TV show where we were competing with our green skills. My name is Quinn, not that anyone in this town knows it. I've spent the last twenty years of my life keeping watch on this crazy- ass family. I'm not even old! I'm only forty."

"Wow, nice makeup skills." I say.

"I know, right?" Quinn says. She takes a deep breath. "Anyway, _no _I won't give you away to Gideon and Bud. They're both freaking idiots anyway."

"Thanks." I say.

"Ana, does your mother know you're here?" Quinn asks suspiciously. I cringe.

"Mayyyybeeee…." I say.

"Go ahead anyway. I was a lot like you when I was younger." says Quinn.

"Thanks, again." I say. "Hey, do you know where Gideon would possible keep an old, red, journal?"

"Oh! That?" asks Quinn. "I see the little wierdo with it all the time. It's probably in his room. I'm not allowed in there."

"Wow. Harsh." I say. "Alright, thanks. I'll be back soon, hopefully."

"Good luck." says Quinn as I run down the hallway. "You'll need it."

"Okay, so where would Gideon keep a super important item?" I ask myself as I look around the child physic's bedroom. I turn around and gasp with disgust as I see _freaking pictures of Mabel on his freaking bedroom door like what the eff?_

I shudder and turn back to his desk, which has a model of the Mystery Shack on it. As I look closer, I realize that he also has _dolls of Dipper and Mabel like WHAT THE EFF?!_

"Okay, Ana, just keep your eyes on the prize." I instruct myself. "Even if you may have just seen the creepiest, most emotionally scarring thing ever." I open up one of the desk drawers and cock my head. It's full of tiny plastic containers of vanilla pudding. I'm about to close the drawer, but something occurs to me. I quickly empty the drawer and tug on the bottom.

Yes! It's a trick bottom! Underneath the wooden board is the second journal. I pick it up and shove it in my bag. I can examine it later.

Suddenly, I hear a loud banging noise from downstairs. Oh God, that fight must be getting pretty intense. I run out of the room and downstairs, passing Quinn.

"Guys!" I yell, trying to find Dipper and Mabel in the crowd. Finally, I see a flash of black hair and identify Mabel's goth wig. She looks up at me and grabs Dipper. I point at the chandelier and Mabel grins. She whips out the grappling hook, grabs Dipper, and goes right for the huge crystal chandelier. They fly upwards, and I jump into the air, just able to hold onto Dipper's shoe. We flip over to the roof, and the huge lighting fixture falls to the ground.

"Quick! Where are we going?" asks Mabel, who is very out of breath. I notice that both she and Dipper have at least one black eye and some other tinier battle wounds.

"Water. Now." I say, listening to the confused yells from the club. We link arms, hold our breath, and jump into the lake.


	15. Sibling Bonding, Folks

MABEL

After a very wet trip back to Ana's house, we sit relaxing after our huge endeavor. Both Dipper and I are bruised from the fight, and Ana may have caught a cold from being in the lake water.

"You're back!" yells Will, bursting through Ana's bedroom door. We all shush him and Leroy closes the door behind him.

"Yep." says Ana. She turns to me. "Nice job on acting out that fight, by the way."

"I wasn't acting." I say stiffly, glaring at Dipper. You see, I actually meant what I said to him. I _wanted _to punch him. He was talking my ear off about, _who else_, Wendy. I just snapped, but at least it worked in our favor.

"Oh." says Ana. She looks at us awkwardly and tries to change the subject. She pulls the second journal out of her bag with a flourish. "Ta- da!"

"Wow, it looks a lot like mine." says Dipper, getting closer to examine it. I remain seated, crossing my arms.

"Check it out, Mabel!" says Will, who is also looking at the book.

"Fine." I say. My curiosity gets the best of me. Ana opens the book to a random page, this one about Gideon's mystical amulet.

"So _that's _where he found that!" I say.

"That thing almost killed me. Let's turn the page…" says Dipper nervously.

"We'll read more." Ana says dismissively, closing the book. "Let's continue the plan. If Gideon finds out we stole his journal, we're screwed."

"I agree with Ana." says Leroy. "I need my queen."

"Oh, you'll get your queen soon enough." I say. "Now, for the big question: who has journal number one?"

"I think I know." Dipper says quietly. Wait, if he knew, who didn't he tell me? Er- tell us?

"Who?" asks Will.

"I'll tell you, but Mabel has to agree to be quiet until I finish." says Dipper. I scowl.

"Hey!" I say.

"I think we should just hear him out, Mabel." Ana says gently. I sigh.

"Okay." I say. I expect Dipper to grin, but he doesn't.

"Before Mabel and I left Gravity Falls two years ago, I showed Wendy my journal. She instantly recognized it, and from there we began planning. I knew there would be a day that I returned to Gravity Falls, and we would get our revenge. However, I never got to find out why or how she knew about the journals, because we had to leave earlier than I thought. Wendy probably thinks I ditched her or forgot…"

"Whoah." says Ana. I frown.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask.

"I didn't want to get your hopes up. I saw how heartbroken you were about leaving, and I didn't want you to think that there was a chance of redemption when it was very unstable. I wanted to protect you from the pain that you didn't already feel."

There's a pause. The room is so silent, I could hear a pin drop. It makes so much sense. I can't believe I've been such a bitch to Dipper all this time, while he's actually been protecting me.

"That's so sweet!" yells Will. "You probably feel stupid, huh, Mabel?"

"Will!" scolds Ana.

"It's okay," I say. I look at Dipper. "So… all that talking you did about Wendy once we got here wasn't because you have a crush on her, it's because you think she could help take Gideon down?"

"Yes." says Dipper. "Well, she _is _pretty, but essentially yes." He blushes.

"Awww, come here!" I say. I run over to Dipper, tears in my eyes, and give him a huge hug. I sit beside him, smiling like a dope.

"Love ya, sis." he says, his voice cracking.

"Love you too." I say. The room is quiet. Again.

"Uhm." says Ana. "That's nice."

"Look out!" yells Will playfully as he hits Ana with a pillow.

"Will!" she yells, wrestling him to the ground and giving him a noogie.

"Sibling bonding, folks." says Leroy, motioning to the overall scene. I laugh.

"Well, this will be easy." I say. "If Wendy has the first book, we'll beat Gideon in no time!"

"As long as we have our friends and family, we can't possibly lose." says Dipper.

"Yeah!" says Will, popping up off the ground. "Plus, Gideon can't possibly know that it was _us _who stole the books! He can't stop us now!"

"If we have each other," says Ana, motioning to the room, "Nobody can."

GIDEON

"Mother!" I yell, examining the empty trick drawer in my bedroom. I throw a container of vanilla pudding at the door. "Have you seen my journal?"

"No. Sorry." she says, continuing to vacuum. I slam my fist on my desk.

"Who could have done this?" I ask. "Oh." I say. I take out my amulet and grin. "I bet Wendy Corduroy has something to say about it…"

I let her internal dialogue play.

_"Earlier today, there was a… disturbance in the park. Apparently, two girls stole our beloved mascot and escaped via grappling hook. I'm asking you if you happened to take their tickets."_

_What a relief! He's not onto me!_

_"Uhm, you're going to have to give me more of a description." I say. "What did they look like?"_

_"One had red hair and green eyes and the other was… well, she was Mabel Pines."_

_"Mabel? She's back?" I ask, sitting up in my chair. That means Dipper is, too!_

_"It seems to be that way." says Gideon. "I take it you haven't seen her. What about the other girl? Her name is Ana Green, if that helps."_

_"Sorry. Haven't seen her." I say. Although, if I think about it, I'm pretty sure I did. If she's with Mabel, I know she's on my side. There's no way I'm giving her away._

"Aha!" I say. "So it was you…" I take out the picture of Ana Green from her file.

"Well, I just can't let you get away with it. And as for those meddlesome twins and Wendy, well, they'll have to be punished too."

My original plan was simple: just kidnap Will Green and only release him once I got the pig back. But everything is different now.

I smile and open up some vanilla pudding. I couldn't care less about the pig. But they shouldn't have taken my journal. _That _I care about. That Earth- loving redhead and those darned Mystery Twins have no idea what they've gotten themselves into.

WENDY

Well, I quit my job.

Crap.

Just wait until Dad gets home, then I'm screwed. But in the meantime, I want to find Dipper. If he's here, then we might have a chance of taking Gideon down.

I think the keys to victory in this case are the journals. I know Dip has the third, I'm pretty sure Gideon has the second, and as for the first…

Hm. I don't know who has that one.

I sure don't.

?

I looked at the journal again today. It's actually kind of weird, sometimes I can't stop myself from reading it.

It's like it has its own gravitational pull, there are just times where I feel like I _have _to read it. So I do.

I wonder if someone is missing this book. I wonder if someone's looking for it. I hope I don't get in trouble for owning it.

Can I tell you a secret? I think this odd journal with the number "1" on it has _powers_. Don't laugh. Not like cheesy "abracadabra" powers, but somehow it affects people's minds. Mine, to be specific.

I don't know if it's good magic or bad magic. I don't know if I'm only exaggerating or if I'm right.

But I _do _know something.

I'm finally going to tell someone about it. The next time I see the person I have in mind, I'm going to spill. If they think I'm crazy, so be it. But I can't live with this secret anymore.

It's time.


	16. Too Many Feels

ANA

So, you know how I said we were going to be productive and not waste time?

Screw that.

"Before we find Wendy, I think we should all just take a nap." I say, yawning. "Things got pretty intense at the Club."

"And I want to look at the journal." agrees Dipper, flipping through the book. Mabel shrugs.

"Sounds fine to me. We're pretty sure Wendy has the first book, anyway. We can afford to rest."

"But, guys…" says Will. "I don't think we should-"

"Will, it's okay." I say. "You should relax, too."

"O- okay." says Will, although I'm sure he still is doubting this little break in the plan.

"I'll keep watch while you guys sleep." says Leroy.

"Thanks." says Mabel as she yawns. "Y'know, gnomes aren't that bad."

"Of course we aren't." says Leroy. "We're the best goshdang species on the-"

"Oh, can it Leroy." I say, stretching out on my bed. "I need… to sleep…"

_TWO HOURS LATER_

I wake up to the sound of knocking on my bedroom door. I shoot out of bed, wake up Mabel, Dipper, and Will, and open the closet door. Mabel, Dipper, and Leroy hide in there, and Will sits on the bed looking as innocent as he can.

"Yes?" I ask, opening the door. My parents stand there, looking sad.

"Can we come in? We have to talk to you and Will." says my mother. I frown. This can't be good…

"Sure." I say. "Come on in."

"Thank you." says my father, sitting down beside Will. My mother paces around the room as she speaks.

"We're sorry for bringing you here." she says. "It's been a few days since we got to Gravity Falls, and it's become very apparent that the cause is helpless."

"_What_?" I ask. "Wait, you're not saying-"

"That we're going home?" asks Mom. "Yes, that is what I'm saying. This place cannot be saved. That's become very clear."

"But we can't leave!" says Will.

"You two were so unhappy about coming here," says my father. "Ana, you specifically. Why are you so torn up about leaving? I haven't seen you having any friends over…"

"But we ha-" Will begins to say, but I cut him off.

"That doesn't mean we don't like it here." I say. It's not like there are two of my best friends in the closet right now… "And besides! Will and I have found evidence of Gleeful Industries' harmful effects!"

"Like what?" my father begins to ask, but Mom stops him.

"If _we _haven't, _you _haven't." she says. I frown even more than I already was. Mom would never say anything like that…

"But we have!" I insist, holding up the two journals. "These are full of photographs and information about Gravity Falls _before _Gleeful Industries destroyed the town. And we even have a witness-"

"Ana!" yells my mom. "Can you see how hard this is for me? I've failed at saving this place, and it kills me. Please don't tease me about it with childish games."

"They're not childish!" I yell. Okay, something is obviously wrong. She would never say that! And what's with Dad just sitting there quietly?

"Yes. They are." says my mother with quiet intensity. "Come on, Jason. You two need to pack. We'll be waiting in the car."

"Wait, but-" I begin to say, but my parents slam the door behind them. Will looks at me, his eyes watering.

"This can't be happening." Will says. Dipper and Mabel come out of the closet, followed by Leroy. We all hug.

"You can't leave!" says Mabel, crying. "You _can't_!"

"We were so close." says Dipper. "So close."

"I don't want to leave!" I say, my voice cracking. "As much as I first hated this place, I feel a duty to save it. And you two are some of the best friends I've ever had."

"You too, Ana." says Mabel.

"Yeah." adds Dipper.

The room is silent.

"I can't believe this." I say.

"It's two years all over again." Mabel says to Dipper.

"Mom and Dad would never do this to us!" says Will.

"Something is wrong…" I say. Dipper frowns.

"I guess this is what we get for trying to do something right. It seems like Gideon always wins, even if he had nothing to do with Ana and Will leaving." he says.

"Why do the bad guys always win?" Will asks Dipper. Dipper sighs.

"I don't know, kid." he says. He looks up at removes his hat from his head. He puts it on top of Will's messy brown hair. "Keep this, okay?"

"I couldn't!" says Will.

"You can. And you will." says Dipper. I look at Mabel, my eyes tearing up.

"I can't believe we met only a day or two ago." I say to her.

"I ran into you trying to find my pig, but instead I found a friend." she says. "Wow, I get cheesy when I'm upset."

"It's okay." I say, hugging Mabel. "I was about say something like that, anyway."

"Can we, like, text? Or Facebook message?" asks Dipper.

"What's the use?" I ask. "We'll only be reminded that we failed. Will and I will feel bad about leaving, and you two will feel bad that you're still here."

"Well," says Dipper. "I guess this is the end, then."

"I suppose so." I say. I look at the room and swallow. "Come on Will, let's go."

"Don't we need out stuff?" asks Will, and I shake my head.

"You might. The sad thing is, I never even got to unpack."

"Yeah. Me neither." he says sadly.

"Let's… just go." I say. I wave weakly to Dipper, Mabel, and Leroy, let Will out of my room, and sigh.

I shut the door and leave it all behind.


	17. Things Don't Get Any Better

DIPPER

"I can't believe they're gone." I say to Mabel as we walk to Stan's apartment.

"Me neither." she says. "I wish we stopped them from leaving. We totally could have."

"You could have told Ana something…" I say.

"_You _could have, too!" Mabel says, her voice rising.

"Yes, because _everything _is _always _my fault!" I say. "Damn it, Mabel! This time I'm not protecting you from anything! You've seen it all! You're as hurt as I am! Stop being such a bitch and appreciate that you were protected the first time around!"

"What, are you _taking score_?" yells Mabel. "Is that how your brain works?"

"No!" I yell. "I just hate how you always try to take the blame away from yourself so you never feel responsible for anything, while I have the weight of the world on my shoulders!"

"Maybe you should just go away!" yells Mabel. "Mom and Dad were wrong, this trip will never fix our relationship. Nothing will. Will and Ana were only temporary, as we just saw. We are not, and will never be, the freaking Mystery Twins!"

"Good!" I scream back. "I always hated that name, anyway!"

"Well, I hate_ you_!" yells Mabel, pushing me aside. I fall back, but not all the way. I've fallen onto some_one. _

"Oh, God." I say, looking up at Gideon's smug little face. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Mabel being cuffed by Deputy Durland. Sheriff Blubbs holds a pair for me.

"Why hello, Dipper Pines." says Gideon, satisfaction on his face. "I believe I'm going to need that journal back."

ANA

It's raining. Of freaking course.

I can't believe we left Gravity Falls. I already miss Dipper and Mabel, and a tear rolls down my check as I hear Will sob.

Mom and Dad haven't said a word since they left my room. I have no idea why they've done this, and I honestly don't care anymore. I'm done caring.

I'm going to go home, be with Ginger, and forget all about Gravity Falls. Honestly, it's easier that way.

I'd rather not care than spend the rest of my life wondering what would have happened if we _did _save the town.

It's no use thinking about it now. It's too late.

I watch the car window and read the sign saying Welcome to Oldtown, Pennsylvania. Home sweet home.

Not really.

Did I mention that it's raining?


	18. Evil Genius Monologue

MABEL

"Let us out of here!" I yell, pounding on the bars of the prison cell. Dipper and I sit in the empty county jail. He's deep in thought as I yell.

"Nobody can hear you, Mabel." Dipper says quietly.

"You don't know that!" I say.

"I do." says Dipper. "If they could, they'd shut you up."

I frown.

"Sorry." says Dipper. "That was mean of me."

"It was, but I've said worse." I say, sitting beside my brother.

"Same." he says.

We sit in silence for a while.

"Let's not repeat what happened two years ago." I say. "Look, I know things are bad. But let's not turn on each other again."

"Okay." says Dipper. "We can get through this together."

"Just for the record," I say, "I don't hate you. I'd never hate you. Whenever I was a bitch to you, it was because I was mad at myself."

"And every time I responded badly, it was because I was mad at _my_self, for letting something get between us." says Dipper.

"I think we should just accept the fact that we are and always will be The Mystery Twins." I say, smiling.

"Already done." says Dipper, his face doing the same.

"So, what now?" I ask.

"I'm sure Gideon will be here soon enough…" says Dipper. "I can't imagine that he'd just leave us here without reciting some huge evil genius monologue…"

"Did someone say evil genius monologue?" asks the child physic himself, entering the room and standing on the other side of the prison bars. If only we were on the reverse sides.

"Yeah. Too bad there are no evil geniuses in the room." says Dipper.

"All _I_ see is an albino pig- boy with hair the size of Godzilla." I say, smirking.

"I wouldn't be saying that if I was in your position, Pines." says Gideon. I roll my eyes.

"What are you even going to do with us, anyway?" I ask. "You can't, like, kill us. That's illegal."

"Oh, I won't do that." says Gideon. "But have either of you heard of mind control?"

"Mind what- now?" I ask.

"Oh no." says Dipper, the pieces obviously coming together in his head.

"You've finally figured it out, eh?" Gideon asks him.

"Figured _what _out?" I ask. "This makes no sense!"

"I'll leave it to Gideon to explain." Dipper says sadly. "I may barf if I do."

"Very well." says Gideon, obviously satisfied with himself. "It all happened while you two were napping…"

_EARLIER THAT DAY_

GIDEON

This will be easy, yet effective. I laugh to myself as I admire the simplicity of my plan. Then, I knock on the Green's front door.

"Hello?" asks Theresa Green. She looks up to see nobody, but then she looks down.

"Good afternoon, ma'am." I say.

"Gleeful?" she asks, raising an eyebrow. This woman is obviously no idiot. The charm is not going to work on her.

"May I please speak to you and your husband outside?" I ask, making my best pleading face. Although she still looks suspicious, Theresa agrees.

"Jason! Come out here!" she yells into the house. Sure enough, he follows her outside. Theresa closes the front door and runs her hand through her red hair.

"What is it?" she asks.

"Well, I was just wondering about your daughter Ana. It seems that she has been running around town with a very dangerous girl named Mabel." I say, slowly taking out my multi- purpose amulet. Fun fact: it can control minds, too. Well, it's only fun if you're the one using it, I suppose.

"Ana has friends?" asks Jason. Theresa elbows him. Wow, he sure has high expectation for his daughter.

"Honestly, I don't trust you." says Theresa. "Please leave."

"Of course." I say. "But first…" I take out the amulet and the Greens look directly at it. Their eyes turn bright blue as I give them their directions.

"You are to leave this town with your children right now." I say. "And never return." I put the amulet away. It takes about an hour for the control to take effect, and then they'll be gone.

"What was I saying?" Theresa asks Jason.

"You were telling Gleeful to get off of our property." says Mr. Green.

"Get off our property." Mrs. Green says to me.

"With pleasure." I say. "It was nice meeting you, Green."

I chuckle as I walk away. Well, that takes care of Will and Ana. Now, to defeat the Pines…

_FLASHBACK OVER_

MABEL

"And that's how I did it!" says Gideon. I gasp.

"That's terrible!" I say.

"I knew Ana was right when she said something was up…" says Dipper. "Oh God, if only Ana knew about this!"

"Well, she never will." says Gideon, reaching behind his back. "And neither will you two."

"Wait, are you taking out the amulet?" I ask.

"He is!" yells Dipper.

I see the blue, glowing stone for a second. Then everything goes black.


	19. Here We Go

ANA

Well, here I am. In my best friend's bedroom in Oldtown, Pennsylvania. It stopped raining, but I'm still finding myself missing the beautiful Oregon scenery. Well, whatever was left of it.

"So then I told him to buzz off." says Ginger Corduroy, stepping out of her closet. She's holding an old, red sweatshirt. "But he still gave me this!"

Ginger Corduroy is a ginger. She has orange hair, pale skin, and freckles. She really does look like a younger Wendy. Why her parents literally named her Ginger, I have no idea. She's quirky and fun, but also is pretty popular with guys. I'm not.

"Ew." I say, although I'm not really 100% percent into the conversation. Ginger loves flirting with guys, but I just don't care much about that stuff.

"Yeah. Ew." she agrees, tossing the sweatshirt into her hamper. "But I might as well hold onto it…"

"Whatever pleases you." I say, rolling my eyes.

"Aw, Ana." says Ginger, sitting next to me on her bed. "I know you liked the town, but I think you left more behind than you're telling me."

"It's true." I say with a sigh. I comb my hand through my dark red dyed hair. "I had a few friends there. And, uhm, some other stuff…"

"Tell me your secrets!" Ginger says, playfully shaking my shoulders. "Then I'll tell you mine."

"Ooh, what's yours?" I ask.

"Well, it includes a dusty, red… slide. Josh and I went on a date at the playground and stuff went down."

"Oh, wow." I say. "Fiiine, I'll tell you. I made two really good friends. They're named Dipper and Mabel Pines."

"Wow, weird names." says Ginger.

"Coming from a ginger named Ginger." I say. She laughs. "Anyway, they're twins and they're our age. You know that my parents came to the town to expose Gleeful Enterprises, and, well…" I continue to tell her everything about my adventures in Gravity Falls, up to the car ride home.

"Man, that sucks!" says Ginger. "God, if I ever met Gideon, I'd punch him in the face!"

"Please do." I say. "If only we could go back…"

"Yeah. That's the worst part." says Ginger. "Do you think that Mabel and Dipper are in danger?"

"I doubt it. Gideon doesn't know for sure that we stole the journal."

"I bet he does." says Ginger. "It makes sense. You guys already caused some trouble with the pig, and he already had it out for them anyway. I know that you said that you were going to stop caring and all, but if you want them to be safe we have to do something."

"Wow." I say. "Thanks for the pep talk. I think I always knew that there was more I could do…"

"Hey, that's what best friends are for." says Ginger. "Now, the real question is how we're getting back to Oregon."

"We?" I ask. "Ginger, this is going to be really dangerous."

"I'm prepared." says Ginger. She grins, reaches under her bed, and pulls out a large, red… foam bat.

"Fine. You can come." I say.

"What about Will?" Ginger asks, swinging the bat around as if practicing.

"He can't come." I say. "I won't allow it."

"'Kay, fine." says Ginger. "And it's obvious your parents aren't going to drive you, so what are we doing about that?"

"Oh, I know!" I say. "Your cousin Wendy! Your mom probably has her cell number lying around somewhere. She can drive us!"

"How do you know she'll do it?" asks Ginger. "We're pretty far away."

"This is as important to her as it is to us." I say.

"Okay, we'll go get that." says Ginger. "But first…" she reaches into her pocket and takes out a red… cell phone.

"Let me text Josh goodnight." Ginger says. I roll my eyes. "Alright, done. I'll go run downstairs and find the number." she says. She exits the room and I sigh. I look around until something catches my eye.

"What?" I yell, running over to my best friend's bookshelf. I gasp as I yank out… _The Big Red Book of Northern Birds. _

"Damn." I say, leaning against the shelf. I used to believe Wendy had the first journal, but I'm having my doubts. God, I can't just invade Ginger's privacy like this…

_Click_. I turn around to see the bookshelf… moving. The book I pulled was a trigger! The shelf moves to the side and there is a tiny alcove in the wall. I open it up and grin.

"Called it." I say, holding up the first journal in its full glory.

GINGER

"I got the number!" I say as I hop back into my bedroom. I frown, however, when I see what Ana's holding.

"Ginger, what the Hell?' she asks, and I gasp.

"Where did you find that?" I ask, grabbing the red book from her.

"That's not important." says Ana. "Why didn't you tell me you had this?"

"I was going to when we got into Gravity Falls." I say. "I didn't want to complicate things any more than they already are."

Ana pauses. I brace myself to be yelled at.

"I understand." she says. Then she smiles. "I can't believe you had it the whole time! With this, we can totally win!"

"Well, we can try." I say. "Let me explain where I found this…" I go on to tell Ana everything, how I found it at a closing library, how it has weird powers, how I find myself drawn to it. She patiently listens.

"How does Wendy know about the books if she doesn't have one of them?" Ana asks.

"Maybe she was just pretending to know about it…" I say. "I don't know. That's one mystery that won't be solved this chapter."

"You know what we should do now, right?" Ana asks, and I pick up my phone.

"Call Wendy?" I ask, but Ana shakes her head.

"Read the book, silly!" She takes the book from me and opens it up. However, her face looks like something is very wrong.

"What is it?" I ask, and Ana looks at me confusedly.

"It's… it's blank." she says. What? No, it's not! I grab the journal from her and examine it.

"It is!" I say. How could this happen? All the other times I've ever read it it's been full of stuff about Gravity Falls! Everything is erased, without a trace of ever being there!

"Ginger, you need to stop lying to me." says Ana. "Did this ever actually have anything in it?"

"It did! I swear." I say. "But it looks like when you touched it, it reset or something…"

"This makes no sense." says Ana, her spirit dwindling. She sighs. "Just call Wendy, I guess."

"Okay." I say. "Are you mad at me?"

"No, I'm not." says Ana. "I'm just frustrated that nothing ever goes well for me."

"You've got me!" I say. "And Will, and Dipper, and Mabel…"

"Which is why I haven't given up yet." says Ana. She smiles. "So let's do this thing."

"Gotcha." I say. I take out my phone and dial Wendy's number.

Here we go.


	20. Road Trip!

WENDY

"Hello?" I ask, picking up my cell phone. I stand outside of Stan's apartment. I knocked on his door and asked if he had seen Mabel and Dipper around, but he told me the last time he saw the twins was before they went to Gideonland.

"Hi! My name's Ginger, and I'm your cousin!" says a peppy, outgoing voice.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"You're Wendy Corduroy, right?" she asks, but waits for no answer. "See, I'm Ana Green's friend. We need your help."

"You know Ana?" I ask, stiffening. "Where is she?"

"Oh, we're in Pennsylvania." says Ginger. Why is Ana in PA? Isn't she here for the summer? Are Mabel and Dipper with her? "Can you come pick us up?"

"Why is Ana not here?" I ask. "Does she know where Mabel and Dipper are?"

"Yo! Ana!" Ginger yells, presumably to her friend. "Come talk!" I hear the phone being passed, and Ana's nervous breathing.

"Wendy?" she asks. "It's Ana."

"Hi." I say. "So…"

"Yeah, I know it's confusing." Ana says. "Long story short: my parents sent me home, Mabel and Dipper are in huge trouble, we have all three journals collectively."

"Wait, seriously?" I ask, getting excited. "That means-"

"That we could theoretically take down Gleeful Enterprises." says Ana. "The problem is, Dipper and Mabel have two of the books, and the one we have is blank. Plus, the twins are most likely in grave danger, and we need a ride to Oregon."

"Well." I say. "That's not good. Okay, here's the plan: I come and get you guys and we can figure out the blank book during the road trip. Then, we'll find Mabel and Dipper and somehow beat Gideon. Sound good?"

"As good as it's getting for right now." says Ana. She gives me an address and I hang up.

Well, this evening has taken a turn for the weirder.

ANA

"Ana, put it away." says Ginger, sitting beside me in Wendy's pickup truck. "A watched pot never boils. A watched journal doesn't magically make words appear, either."

"Oh, shut up. They disappeared for some reason." I say, looking at the canvas page of the 1st journal. Why doesn't it have writing? If Ginger isn't lying, why did it make the former text disappear?

"Whatever." says Ginger. "So, what does this Gideon twerp look like, anyway?"

"Oh, that'll be a fun surprise." I say, closing the book. Ginger grins.

"Isn't it essential for me to know what our enemy looks like?" she asks.

"It's okay, you'll figure it out. He's hard to miss." I say, smirking.

"So, where do think Mabel and Dip are?" I ask Wendy.

"Well, we've figured out that they're probably in danger." says Wendy. "So I'm guessing either Gideon's house or Gideonland."

"Does everything in Gravity Falls start with the word 'Gideon'?" asks Ginger. Wendy and I laugh.

"If all goes well, not for long." I say.

"Yay!" says Ginger. "I imagine Gideon being tall, dark, and scary. I'm right, right?"

"Totally." I say, grinning. "Good thing we have a foam bat."

"Yes!" Ginger says as she picks the massive thing up. "I'm ready to beat some bitches _down_!"

"Calm down." says Wendy. "We've got to be strategic."

"Yeah," I say. "As fun as that sounds, we really need to come up with a better plan."

"Okay, okay." says Ginger. "I actually have some ideas."

"Me too." I say. Wendy punches the roof enthusiastically.

"Then let's strategize this business!"


	21. Gideonland Revisited

WILL

Haha, nice try, Ana. I smile as I close up my telescope. She and Ginger just drove away, no doubt back to Gravity Falls. Well, I'm not going to miss all the Gideon- beating action, no matter how much Ana wants me to!

I go to the bottom of my bunk bed and pull out the home phone from under the covers. I don't have a cell, but I figured I should have a phone handy in case something like this happens.

I know there's something wrong with Mom and Dad, and seeing Ana leaving just supports my theory. Now, it's time for me to do something about it. I put Dipper's hat on and dutifully dial the number to our cabin in Gravity Falls. If I'm correct, the one I'm trying to contact is still there…

"Hello?" asks a gruff voice on the other line. Yes!

"Leroy?" I ask. "Is that you?"

"Of course it is." says the grumpy gnome. "Who are _you_?"

"It's Will." I say. "Look, I need to get back into Gravity Falls. It's the only way to get you that queen…"

"Alright, alright!" says Leroy. "You don't need to use that against me. Kid, I'd help you anyway. Not all gnomes are bad."

"Oh." I say. "Cool."

"So, how am I getting you?" Leroy asks, pleased by my surprise.

"Uhm, do gnomes have cars?" I ask.

"No!" says Leroy. "But there _is _the golf cart…"

"You're seriously going to drive a golf cart all the way to Pennsylvania?" I ask, and Leroy groans.

"Forget that. You know what? I'll call in some of my PA gnome buddies to help. They'll get you to Oregon."

"Okay!" I say, excited to meet more of Leroy's kind. I personal find gnomes fascinating.

"They'll be at your place soon enough." says Leroy. "How are you going to explain this to your parents, genius?"

"Oh, no!" I say. "How _am _I going to do that... oh! I know!"

"How?" asks Leroy, but I cut him off.

"I gotta go." I say. "The distraction might take a while to set in." I hang up the phone and take off my hat. I rip off the attached item and note from Dipper.

_ Will, use this if you need a good distraction. I hope to see you back, soon._

_ -Dipper_

I hold the item and ogle it curiously.

"Smile Dip? What's that?" I ask. I examine the nutrition facts and laugh. "Oh. I get it… haha, Mom and Dad will have fun with this."

I look at the hat and the note.

"I _will _be back." I tell them, as if speaking to Dipper and Mabel and the rest of Gravity Falls. "Soon."

ANA

"Get out of the truck, we're here." says Wendy. She parks in the lot of Gideonland. Ginger looks at me confusedly.

"Isn't Oregon supposed to be all wildlife- ey?" she asks, and I frown.

"Not when there's Gleeful Enterprises around." I say. "Do you see why my parents came here?"

"Yup." says Ginger. She chokes on some of the heavily polluted air. "Ew."

"Alright, it's late afternoon." says Wendy. "They'll probably be open for an hour or so more, but once we're in we can hide until after closing and then find Gideon at his office."

"KK." says Ginger. "By the way, when do I get to see him? There are pictures and creepy statutes of his kid everywhere, but nothing of him…"

"Patience." I say. Even though this is a serious mission, I can't wait to see Ginger's reaction to the crazy child physic.

"I work here, or used to." says Wendy. "Hopefully, I can sneak us in without tickets."

"Let's do it." I say. We walk up to the entrance and Wendy takes us over to the side. She points to a door in the gate labeled _Employees Only_.

"I'll go in there and then let you guys in." says Wendy. I nod and Ginger flashes a thumbs- up.

"Sooo…." I say to Ginger as we wait for Wendy to reappear.

"This is fun." she says. We've been through so many awkward circumstances together, so this is nearly normal.

"I think you and Mabel are going to get along well." I say.

"Cool!" says Ginger. "And what about Dipper? Is he hot?"

"Ginger!" I yell. "No. Just, _no_."

"Okay, jeez." Ginger says. "Calm down. I get it, he's all yours."

"No!" I say. "It's not that. I just can't believe you'd think about boys right now."

"Okay, then." says Ginger, although she obviously still thinks I have a thing for Dipper.

Is it so hard to understand that I just don't want to crush on anyone right now? Honestly, I'd rather be on adventures than tied down with some guy who I don't actually like that much. Any high school relationship is not going to be serious, and I'm a pretty serious person.

"Guys!" yells Wendy, taking me out of my internal dialogue. Ginger and I run over to the open gate and enter.

"We're in!" I say. I look around the nearly empty park. "Shouldn't more people be here?"

"I guess it's not a rush day." says Wendy, shrugging. "Let's split up and try to find Mabel and Dipper."

"Okay." I say. Suddenly, I'm really nervous. What could Gideon do to them? I don't even want to think about it. However, I do as I walk. Well, until something very familiar happens…

"Ouch! What was that?" I ask, falling to the ground. Except this time, nobody helps me up. Instead I just hear cruel laughter. I look up and gasp.

"Mabel?" I ask, looking at the twisted version of my friend. She wears a blue shirt with the weird pastel star on it. She looks the same, but there's something in her eyes… they glow unnaturally. Wait! I bet Gideon has something to do with this.

"Hello, Ana." she says. "I believe Gideon is looking for you."

"Uhm, yeah, but why are you helping him?" I ask, slowly dialing Ginger's number behind my back.

"Because he is my king. He is the king of this town, and don't you forget it." Mabel says. Okay, this is scary. Wait. Is she taking out a bag?

"Uhm, what are you-" I begin to say, but I never finish. In one swift movement, Mabel puts the bag over my head. I drop my phone and everything goes black.

GINGER

Huh. That's weird. I hang up my phone and shrug. Ana probably just butt- dialed me or something.

Wow, this park is big. And I haven't seen Mabel or Dipper, just that stupid kid's face everywhere. La- di- da, this is actually pretty boring. Maybe if there were some other people to talk to, boys specifically…

Ooh! Who's that, lurking in the shadows? I see someone tall standing behind the hot dog stand. Maybe it's Dipper! Maybe it's Mabel! Maybe it's someone cute…

Aw, don't go on calling me some boy- crazy idiot. Just in comparison to Ana, I bet I'm Juliet. I'm actually very smart and dependable. I just like the attention I get from guys. There's nothing wrong with that.

"Hello?" I ask, walking into the shadows. I face a guy my age with shaggy brown hair and a birthmark shaped like… the little dipper? Oh! Dipper! This must be him!

"Are you a friend of Ana's?" he asks. Whoah, his eyes look really glowy…

"Yup!" I say. "Have you and she and Mabel met up yet?"

"Oh, not quite yet." says Dipper. "We will join everyone momentarily."

"Huh, okay." I say. "Let me just find Ana…" I turn around and frown. Yup, something is definitely wrong here. I take the foam bat out from behind my back and prepare to whack the daylights out of "Dipper."

"Ke- yah!" I yell, but I'm surprised when Dipper literally grabs the bat from me. "Oh." I say.

"Nice try." he says. Before I know what's going on, he hits me with the bat. Hard.

Everything goes black.

WENDY

After we split up, I immediately go to the place in the park where Dipper and I had that fateful discussion two years ago. We stood in front of the now- demolished Mystery Shack and he showed me his book.

Now, I bet you're wondering how I know about the journals. I never had one, and neither did my father.

_Robbie_ did, at a time.

I remember it pristinely. It was a time before Dipper and Mabel came to this town the first time, the winter before to be exact. Robbie and I were really good friends, but he was going through some really weird changes.

He was becoming really jerky and obnoxious, I'm not gonna lie. I was worried about him. Eventually, I got him to spill about his changes.

He showed me his journal, a red one with a "2" on the front. He said that he found it in the forest, and the second he started reading it, it began controlling him. It made him moody and mean, but he also felt… powerful.

Of course I knew that thing was crap. I was only lucky that he had it for a mere week. I immediately took the book from him, much to his protests, and hid it deep in the forest.

I guess Gideon found it, and that's how he became so powerful and evil.

So there you have it. I was the reason Gideon came to be who he is. I guess that's why when Dipper offered a way for us to take him down, I was so willing to help. I made it look like I knew much more about the journals than I actually do, and look where that's gotten me.

And now two more people's lives hang in the balance of my past and future actions. Ginger and Ana. Ginger's my cousin, and Ana's someone that I know Dipper and Mabel trust. I can't fail them.

"Miss?" asks a Southern voice behind me. I turn around the face Bud Gleeful.

Crap.

"Yes, sir?" I ask. I'm so screwed…

"Come with me." he says. I realize I have no option. I'm probably going to be knocked out in a few seconds anyway. The brutish man lifts up his fist. Yup. I'm getting knocked out in 3, 2…

Everything goes black.


	22. The Secret of the Journal

ANA

"What's- what's going on?" I ask, my vision and consciousness returning to me. I look up and see a white plaster ceiling. Lying next to me is Ginger.

"Ginger!" I yell, standing up. We appear to be in an office, with pastel blue walls and a simple desk. I look down at my best friend and frown. She's not awake!

_Slap!_ I hit her in the face. Yeah, that should wake her up. I'm a good friend.

"Breakfast? Already?" asks Ginger as she opens her eyes. I grin.

"Not quite." I say. "It appears we've been captured."

"Crap." says Ginger, rubbing her head. "Dipper hit me with that bat hard."

"Dammit, Dipper's turned evil too?" I ask, frowning. There has to be a way to save the twins. I feel like a part of me has broken.

"Yup." says Ginger. "I assume the same happened to Mabel?"

"Unfortunately." I say. "Hey, where's Wendy?"

"No idea." says Ginger. "You don't think she was a mole?"

"No." I say. "It's more likely that she woke up and fought back."

"Yikes. So what's the plan, Anne?"

"It's Ana, bitch." I say. I help Ginger up with a small smile. "And I really don't know. It seems like we're in one of Gideon's extra offices behind Gideonland. We were knocked out by the twins, who are now evil for some reason. Either Mabel, Dipper, or Gideon will come to get us eventually. I think the best solution at this point is to be ready for the worst."

"So, essentially, we're screwed?" asks Ginger.

"Essentially." I confirm. We sit in silence for a moment.

"Welp." says Ginger, cracking open the first journal. "If I'm going to die or get brainwashed soon, I might as well put this thing to good use." She pulls a pen out of her jeans.

"Wait, what are you doing?" I ask. Is she going to write in it?

"Doodling." says Ginger. "Why?"

"That thing's important, Ginger!" I say. "What was even in it before it erased itself?"

"It was kind of like a narrative." says Ginger. "It was entirely in first person, and it was written by somebody who had just moved to the weird town. It was kind of like the chick's diary, she wrote not only about the town but about the people and events in it. I always thought it was fictional."

"Oh." I say. Wait.

_Wait._

"Oh, my…" I say, looking at the journal in awe. "Ginger! Did you say this thing has… powers?"

"Uhm, I think so." says Ginger. "Why?"

"It's so obvious!" I say, grabbing the journal out of her hands. "The words of the past author erased themselves when I touched the book… which means that _I'm _the new author!"

"Whoah!" says Ginger. "Man, that makes sense!"

"Maybe if I fill the book, we'll be able to use it! Maybe its magic will help us!" I say, clicking the pen.

"Well, then what are you waiting for?" asks Ginger. "Write, Ana, write!"

"Let's do this-" I begin to say, but I'm interrupted by the door opening. I shove the journal into my jacket and face Mabel and Dipper, looking creepy as ever. Dipper clears his throat, and I cringe.

"You're needed by Gideon."

**Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter! I was breaking in my new sketchbook and now I'm really tired. Hope you guys are liking the story and all. Feel free to review with your thoughts! **


	23. Sarcasm to the Rescue

ANA

"Hey, Mabel, can you tell us where we're going?" I ask my twisted, screwed- up friend. She looks back at me and smirks.

"You'll see soon enough." she says. I look at Ginger and she shrugs. Currently, my best friend and I are being led down a hallway in the Gleeful office buildings. I'm assuming we're going to Gideon himself.

"So, Dipper, nice forehead decorations." says Ginger, commenting on his strange birthmark.

"Thank you." he says. Huh. I guess they don't sense sarcasm… Good to know.

"And here we are." says Mabel, motioning to a baby blue door. It hurts my head to see her this way, worshipping her worst enemy.

"Come in." says the pre- pubescent Southern voice I've learned to despise. Dipper holds the door open and we walk in.

"God!" says Ginger. She looks at Gideon confusedly. "We've seen this kid freaking everywhere. But where the heck is Gideon?" I stifle a laugh as Gideon's pudgy white face turns beet red.

"_I'm _Gideon. I run this place." he says. Ginger laughs.

"No way! You've gotta be joking. The most you run is a preschool recessyard." says Ginger.

"What? Am I not making you unnerved?" asks Gideon, taking out his amulet threateningly.

"Haha, you have _jewelry _too? This is hilarious, Ana. I can see why you didn't tell me he's your sworn enemy. I mean, look at him!" Ginger exclaims. I facepalm. We're dead.

"Mabel, shut her up." says Gideon. I cringe. I swear, if Mabel hurts Ginger…

"Oh, she doesn't need to." says Ginger. "Your voice is so freaking funny, I want to hear more of it!"

"Ginger?" I say.

"Yes?" she responds.

"As entertaining as this is, please stop making it worse for us." I say.

"KK." she says.

"Anyway," says Gideon, trying to re- focus us. "Now that I've captured you and controlled your friends, I suppose you're wondering what I will do to you."

"No, we were actually just wondering where the bathrooms were." I say bluntly.

"Good one." says Ginger, fist bumping me.

"God, would you two idiots just listen?" asks Gideon, slamming his fist on his desk.

"Maybe we would if you were nicer to us." I say, acting offended.

"That's it!" says Gideon. He motions for Dipper to stand beside him. Dipper takes the third journal out, flicks on a lighter, and hovers it threateningly over. "If you two do anything else to bother me, your precious journal gets burned."

"You're bluffing." I say.

"How do you know it's not a copy?" asks Gideon. I sigh.

"Go on."

"As you can see, I have control of Mabel and Dipper." says Gideon.

"I kinda figured." I say.

"And I also caused your parents to take you away from Gravity Falls."

"Hey!" I say, standing up. Mabel and Dipper look at me threateningly and Dipper puts the fire closer to the journal. I clear my throat and sit back down. "How the heck did you do that?"

"The amulet." says Gideon, yet again holding up the blue stone. "Anyway, after you had the nerve to return to this town, I realized that you needed to be taken care of permanently, just like your two friends over here."

"Wait!" I say. "It's permanent?"

"Yes." says Gideon. I look at Mabel. This can't be happening.

"What are you gonna do to us?" asks Ginger, trying to keep her voice level. "And where is Wendy?"

"Wendy Corduroy is grounded at home for quitting her job." says Gideon. "Her father works for me."

"And her memories?" I ask, making a fist under the table.

"All memories regarding you and Ginger and the journals are gone." says Gideon.

"Wow, you just really like screwing with other peoples' lives, don't you?" asks Ginger. "That's my cousin you're talking about!"

"I am aware of that. I have her memories." says Gideon. "Which brings me to my request. Hand over the first journal right now and I won't use the amulet against you."

"Fine." I say. "But you may be surprised about its contents."

"I don't think I will be." Gideon says menacingly, grabbing the journal from me.

"Have fun with that, dude." I say. Gideon opens it and gasps.

"It's blank!" he says. He looks at me. "You did this."

"She didn't, and neither did I." says Ginger.

"Then why is it this way?" Gideon asks, looking genuinely confused. Then, he grins creepily as if having an idea. Oh God, what is going to do?

"Come over here, Mabel." he says. Oh no. Nonononononono, if he tries anything…

"Yes, Gideon?" she asks, a little closer to him than I'd like.

"Let's show Miss Ana what mind control can really do." he says. At my boiling point, I stand up and grab Mabel.

"Don't you dare touch her!" I yell. However, Mabel responds by punching me in the face. I hit the ground and can barely hear or see from the pain.

"Ana? Ana!" yells Ginger. I think she's trying help me, but I'm only half- conscious. Mabel hit me _hard_.

"Dipper, pass me the pen." I hear Gideon say. "I've got some writin' to do."

_TEN MINUTES LATER (OR WHENEVER MY CONSCIOUSNESS RETURNED) _

"Ginger, it's okay. I'm okay." I say, sitting up against the office wall next to my worried best friend. "What's going on?"

"Somehow, he found out about the writing thing." says Ginger, chewing on her hair. "While you were out, they started. There's nothing we can do, once they've completed it, they'll have the power."

I look at Gideon, Mabel, and Dipper at the desk.

"Yo! You guys!" I yell, catching their attentions. "How did you even find out about that?"

"Oh, you've woken up." says Gideon wickedly. He hands Dipper the pen. "Well, my amulet can do more than control minds. It also _reads _minds, if the person is angry enough."

"Damn." I say. I turn to Ginger. "Then this is all my fault."

"No, it's not!" says Ginger. "It's Gideon's fault."

"Well, technically…" I say. "But _I _helped him!"

"Oh, you know that's not true." says Ginger. "Just like Mabel and Dipper can't process sarcasm, I can't process what you're saying. You _know _you're not to blame."

I frown. I guess that's true. And it strikes me as amusing that the weird controlled twins can't detect sarcasm. I've always used it on everyone; Ginger, my parents, my teachers. It's never really been useful, though…

_Wait. _

I grin and turn to Ginger.

"If the journal isn't totally completed, do you think it'll erase?" I whisper to her.

"Probably." says Ginger. "But how would you stop Gideon from writing?"

"Leave that to me." I say. I look up and see that Dipper is holding the pen.

"Hey, Dipper." I say, grabbing his attention. "Great job on fooling and capturing us." He cocks his head.

"Thanks." he says.

"Cut it out with the sarcasm." says Gideon. "I've already won."

"I'm talking to Dipper." I say. He looks at me. "You know what you should do? Break the pen. Yeah, that'd totally make Gideon proud of you."

"What?" asks Gideon. Realization dawns on him. "Wait, Dipper, she's being sarcastic-"

_Snap! _It's too late.

"No!" says Gideon, going through his drawers. "Dammit, all I have in here is vanilla pudding!"

I high- five Ginger and run up to the desk. Ginger takes her foam bat out from under it and whacks Dipper in the face. I grab the three journals and slap Mabel with the stack.

"Sorry, friend!" I yell. Gideon pops up from behind the desk and scowls.

"You're not goin' anywhere…" he says, taking out the amulet. Oh God, I can't stop myself from looking at it… it's glowing blue… my vision is turning dark.

"Ana…" squeaks Ginger. I scowl in concentration.

"Must… resist… amulet. Must… resist… amulet. Must… beat… Gideon…"

I can still see a little bit, I'm still hanging onto myself. I can do this. But… how much longer can I last?

TO BE CONTINUED…


	24. Gnomes aren't the Spawn of Satan

"Ana…" squeaks Ginger. I scowl in concentration.

"Must… resist… amulet. Must… resist… amulet. Must… beat… Gideon…"

I can still see a little bit, I'm still hanging onto myself. I can do this. But… how much longer can I last?

_CRASH!_

"Huhwhat?" I turn away from the glowing amulet and look towards the distracting sound. I'm grateful to see Ginger doing the same out of the corner of my eye.

"What the heck?!" yells Gideon, ogling the giant gnome monster that broke through his office wall.

"Gnomes?" Ginger asks, and I grin.

"Gnomes!" I yell. Just as I predicted, Leroy steps on top of the huge mass of little men.

"Long time, no see." he says, flashing me a thumbs- up. Huh, I guess gnomes _aren't _the spawn of Satan. I grin at him, but choke on nothing when I see who else is on board.

"Will?!" I yell. My little brother sits stop the monster looking self- satisfied. I'm torn between thanking him for saving me or punching him for disobeying me.

"Hey, sis!" he says, grinning. Ugh, thanking it is.

"Take _that_!" yells Ginger as she punches Gideon in the face. She grabs the amulet from him and tosses it to me.

"What do I do with it?" I ask, marveling at the jewel.

"Break it, you idiot!" yells Ginger. Oh, yeah! I slam the cursed amulet on the ground and it cracks into a million little pieces.

"That felt good." I say, grinning. Suddenly, I feel someone hugging me from behind. And it isn't Ginger.

"Ana!" yells Mabel. She's back!

"Mabel!" I say, releasing myself from the hug. "You have no idea how happy I am to have you back."

"I'm relieved, too." she says, smiling. "What did I even do when I was under Gideon's control?"

"Uhm, you punched me in the face and flirted with Gi-"

"Okay, enough of that!" says Mabel.

"Thank you so much, Ana." says Dipper. He rubs his head and looks at Ginger and her foam bat. "Did you… hit me?"

"Bitch, you did first." says Ginger. I laugh.

I turn back to the gnome monster, which is now de- forming. Leroy and Will run over to us.

"Thanks, you guys!" says Mabel.

"Here's your hat." Will says to Dipper.

"Keep it." says Dipper, smiling. "You earned it." Awww!

"So, as much as I love you people, where's my queen?" asks Leroy. Mabel, Dipper, and Will look at me confusedly. What? Oh yeah, I was supposed to figure out someone. Crap.

"Hmmm, I have someone in mind." says Ginger. "She's a peach, and the whole reason your trees were knocked down."

"Oh!" I say. "Perfect, Ginger."

"Do continue." says Leroy.

"We present…" I say, preparing to push the desk aside. "Your bride!" Gideon is revealed to be cowering behind it, eating pudding.

"Excuse me?" he asks, and Ginger bursts out laughing.

Leroy looks at Gideon for a minute. I hold my breath.

"Not quite what I expected, but I suppose it'd work." he says. "Not that we'd get married or anything, but the gnomes would get their powers back. And plus, I like this karma thing you two came up with."

"Excuse me?" asks Gideon.

"Dude." I say. "You're engaged."

"What?" Gideon asks. Leroy motions for the gnome monster to re-form. It picks the screaming Gideon up and turns towards the hole in the wall.

"Thank you!" yells Leroy. Then they leave, with Gideon screaming curses that a eleven year- old should not know into the sunset. I turn to Mabel, Dipper, Will, and Ginger.

"Guys, we did it!" I say.

"Not quite." says Dipper. "We still have to use the journals and save Wendy."

"Aww, don't be such a spoil- sport." Mabel says, putting her arm around her brother. "Ana's point is this: it'll only get better from here."


	25. The Good Guys DO Win

ANA

Well, here we are. Mabel, Dipper, Wendy, Will, and I sit on top of the huge statue of Gideon in Gideonland. It's night and the park is closed. We look at the mountain view and sigh. After we fix what Gleeful Enterprises screwed up, it will look this beautiful through all of Gravity Falls.

"Alright," I say. "Book three, please." Dipper hands me the journal. "Number two." Mabel gives it to me. I take out the first journal and a pen.

"Let's save this town."

I open the journal and click the pen. From what Ginger told me about its former contents, it was a first- person narrative about a person's adventure in Gravity Falls, with a few perspective changes thrown in for fun. Well, I can do that. I put the pen to paper and begin.

_It's raining. Of freaking course. It sure does fit the scene, doesn't it? I roll my eyes as I stare out of the car window. The raindrops hit the glass in a surprisingly calming percussive rhythm, and the grey fog makes it hard to see much of anything. I can infer, however, that my family is currently driving through some forest with the same trees and the same dirt for God knows how long._

_Okay, I know I'm being whiny, and probably pretty annoying. Guess what? I don't care. I have a right to be mad, or sad, or purple. You want to know why? Of course you do, you're still reading…_

I write for hours, with my friends sitting patiently beside me. I rehash all of my experiences in this weird town and put them into words. I tell stories of sibling relationships, friendships, and bar fights during annoying 50's songs. Soon, I come to the end.

_I open the journal and click the pen. From what Ginger told me about its former contents, it was a first- person narrative about a person's adventure in Gravity Falls, with a few perspective changes thrown in for fun. Well, I can do that. I put the pen to paper and begin._

I realize that I finished the last page of the journal and look up at the sky. I shut the journal and hold it up to the clouds. Mabel and Dipper hold up the first and second.

"Let's hope this works." I say. Sure enough…

_BAM!_

Suddenly, the whole world turns a shade of red. We can barely see through the filter. Gold sparkles begin to cover the Oregon scenery, circling around it like snow. The book seems to be getting heavier and heavier, but I continue to hold it up. I feel the power as all of Gleeful Enterprises' harm is undone and the town is reset. The gold layer, which is now covering everything, begins to dissolve. It shines so bright that I close my eyes.

When I do open my eyes, I smile at what I see.

"It's beautiful." I say, looking at the Oregon scenery. There is no pollution, and all of the trees are back in place. There are no tall buildings or factories, just a tiny, sleepy- looking town. There's no Gideonland! Wait, if there's no Gideonland, what am I standing on?

I look behind me to see a sign that reads "MYSTERY 'HACK" in red letters. I'm assuming that the "S" fell off at some point. Wait. Isn't this where Mabel and Dipper used to live? Wow. I look back towards the town and I see a diner shaped like a hollow log and a statue of some pioneer- looking guy. Who _is _that? I realize that all I know about Gravity Falls is from the twisted, industrialized version. Mabel and Dipper, however…

"Mabel! It's the Shack!" yells Dipper, grinning. "It's back!"

"I know, right?" says Mabel, looking happier than I've ever seen her. "And look! It's Greasy's! And the pool!"

"I can't believe it." says Ginger. "This is what that terrible place used to be?"

"I've heard about it, but I never imagined it looking so amazing." says Will. Mabel and Dipper grin.

"We have so much to show you guys." says Dipper. He turns his attention back to the confused townspeople surrounding the Shack.

"Attention! Everyone!" yells Mabel, still unable to gather everyone's attentions. Ginger steps forward and cups her hands around her mouth.

"YO!" she yells, and everyone shuts up. I fist bump my best friend.

"I know you're all confused." says Mabel. She catches the eye of her Grunkle Stan, almost in tears. "But it's a good confused. Gleeful Enterprises is no more. You all have your businesses and lives back. Lazy Susan, you've got Greasy's."

"Free pancakes for everyone!" the woman in question says. Whoah, that's some lazy eye…

"Manly Dan, don't be mad at Wendy. You have trees to cut down now!" Mabel says to a very large redheaded man. Ha, that's Ginger's uncle. He grunts and smiles. Wendy is blushing.

"And Stan," says Mabel, looking directly at her great uncle. "The Shack is back. And it's never leaving again." Awww!

"How did this all happen?" Mabel asks rhetorically. "Well, let me introduce my friend Ana. She came into this town _after _Gleeful Enterprises messed it up. She's also the one who fixed it."

I walk forward to deafeningly loud applause. I'm blushing, and I can see Ginger grinning ear- to- ear.

"Uhm, hi." I say. Wow, these people are hanging onto every word I say. "Am I supposed to have a speech or something? 'Cuz I don't. Alright, let me think…

When I first came to Gravity Falls, I thought I was in for Hell. And that's what it looked like. Nobody but Gideon was happy, and it made me sick. When my mother forced me to bring my brother to Gideonland, I ran into Mabel. From there, it kind of was just a rush…"

I went on to tell them most of what happened, leaving out only the personal parts. After I finish, there is total silence. Man, what did I do wrong?

Suddenly, it's like my ears died. The clapping and cheering is so loud that I cringe. Still, I smile. So this is what it's like to be a hero. I look into the crowd again and see Quinn cheering, out of her disguise. Beside her is Mom and Dad. Oh, no.

Will sees them too. I gulp. After the applause dies down, we all head off the roof to join the celebrations, which include a burning of Quinn's vacuum collection.

Mabel and Dipper run over to Stan and Wendy goes to her father. Will and I guiltily walk towards our parents.

They look at us strangely. Yup, I'm going to get reprimanded _so _badly.

But I don't. Instead, our family of four has a huge group hug. Once my parents release me, I see them smiling.

"I'm sorry for running away, I-"I begin to say, but my mother cuts me off.

"No. I'm sorry for falling under Gideon's spell. I'm very, very proud of you." she says.

"Me too." says my father, a man of few words.

"Then can we stay here?" I ask hopefully. My mother frowns.

"Sweetie, we don't need to do anything else here. And your father and I have other places to be. I'm sorry."

"Wait." I say, not accepting 'no' for an answer. Not again. "We can stay with Mabel and Dipper!"

"I don't think that man is really capable of caring for four kids, nonetheless two." says my father, motioning to Stan noogieing Mabel and Dipper.

"Good point." I say. There _has _to be someone. I have to just keep thinking… just keep thinking… just keep… vacuuming?

"Quinn!" I yell, louder than intended.

"Quinn?" asks my Mom.

"How do you know about Quinn?" asks Dad. "She's here?"

"I saw her when I was, uhm, at a party." I say. "She was undercover, but she's not anymore…"

"Huh." says my mother. "If Quinn's okay with you two living with her, we are. I trust her."

Yes!

"One sec." I say, running over to Quinn. Without her crazy makeup, she looks like a pretty middle- aged blonde woman.

"Hey!" she says. "Great job. I knew you could do it." She turns back to the fire and chucks a Hoover in.

"I hate to be direct, but can Will and I stay with you? For the summer, at least." I say. Quinn cocks her head and thinks.

"Sure, why not." she says. "I like you two. And you'll _love _the house…"

"What house?" I ask, grinning.

"You'll see." she teases. "Now, go tell your mother I accept. It'll be fun."

"Okay!" I say. I run through the crowd to find my parents, being thanked by a bunch of people on the way.

"She says yes." I say, out of breath. My mother looks at my father sadly. She smiles at me.

"Well, then it's settled." she says. "I'll miss you, and I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks." I say. "But it was nothing."

"It was _not _nothing!" says my father. "You did a better job than your mother and I have done in our entire careers! You and Will together just blew us away. We hope that you both keep being awesome."

Wow, my father is _not _a man of few words.

"Love you guys." I mumble, getting into another group hug. My mother's phone beeps. She looks at it and sighs.

"We've gotta head to our next destination." she says, looking at Dad. "Someplace called Hogwarts in Britain. It's a school, and they have some kind of plant infestation."

"Cool!" says Will. "You know, I read a book about a school called Hogwarts…"

"Just a book, Will." I say, putting my arm around his back. "And besides, who needs Hogwarts when we've got Gravity Falls? Scratch that, who needs _anywhere else _when we've got Gravity Falls?"

"Good point." says Will. We wave as our parents walk through the crowd, back to the car. Now, it's just us. And a few others…

"You're here to stay?" asks Mabel, hugging me from behind.

"Yup!" I say, grinning.

"Good! That makes all of us. Ginger just told me to tell you that she's staying with Dan and Wendy."

"Whoo- hoo!" I say, jumping up and down. This is awesome!

"I guess the bad guys didn't win this time, kid?" Dipper asks Will. Will smiles.

"Not when w_e _had something to say about it." he says. I smile and take out the first journal. I whisper to it.

_"Thank you." _


	26. One Week Later

ONE WEEK LATER

ANA

"Ana! Wake up!" yells Ginger, slapping me awake. I laugh and lift up my head. Man, last night's sleepover was _intense_.

Mabel, Ginger, Dipper, Will, Quinn and I took this house and completely re- did it. No more baby blue or pictures of Gideon, no- sir. We took every piece of Gleeful out of this place and completely turned it around.

Which house, you ask? Well, it seems that after Gideon got pulled into the forest and Bud skipped town, his house legally got given to Quinn. So that's where Will and I live now. Ironic, right?

We painted the walls shades of evergreen and gold and decorated with wood, log cabin- esque furnishings. I brought over a lot of the stuff from the old house, as well as a few things from the outside. We have an entire greenroom.

My bedroom is my favorite part. The walls are done entirely with chalkboard paint, and everyone has drawn all over them. It's a masterpiece, even if Mabel uses to too much pink and Dipper just can't plain draw.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I say, rubbing my head. Ginger leads me into the kitchen, where Will, Dipper, and Mabel sit eating pancakes, courtesy of Lazy Susan. Quinn is at the counter, reading the Gravity Falls Gossiper.

"Wow," she says. "You guys are the whole front page. Haha, there's an article about gnomes and how misunderstood they are!"

"Shouldn't that be kept a secret?" Dipper asks.

"Half of the Gossiper is bull." says Quinn. "Nobody takes it entirely seriously."

"Yeah, good." I say. "I remembered to leave the journals out of my vague speech, but the gnomes were mentioned."

"Aw, don't be so hard on yourself, Ana!" says Mabel. "If not for you, we wouldn't be here right now!"

"I guess." I say. I grab a plate and sit next to Ginger. "We still have the journals. Are they even useful now?"

"Are you kidding?" asks Dipper. "Now that the town is back to its former glory, there are so many creatures and adventures for us! And the journals can help."

"Cool!" says Will.

"But be sure to get home by sundown." says Quinn. We all look at her, and she grins. "Kidding!"

"Good, because there's somewhere we want to take Ana today." says Ginger. She and Mabel exchange meaningful looks and I cock my head.

"What are you guys talking about?" I ask.

"You'll see…" teases Ginger.

"After pancakes!" says Mabel.

_ONE HOUR LATER_

Mabel, Ginger, Dipper, and Will have led me into the deep forest. What the heck is going on? Ginger, almost bursting with happiness, stops us.

"This is it." she says.

"This is _what_?" I ask. Ginger suddenly pulls aside a tree branch and I see it. I promptly dissolve into hysterical giggles, along with the rest of my friends.

"I'm not kissin' nobody!" protests a Southern voice from inside the clearing. I peer in to see all of the gnomes looking at Leroy and Gideon. A gnome wearing a top hat and holding a big book stands in front of them.

"Oh, shut up. I'd rather kiss Shmebulock than you. This is just obligatory." says Leroy. I bust up again.

"Shmebulock!" yells a voice from the audience. Ginger puts the branch back in place and we literally just sit there and laugh for ten minutes.

"That was _so _worth the walk." I say, looking at my friends. "So, back home? To the Shack?"

"Oh, there's one more thing." says Ginger. Everyone looks at her confusedly. She leads us to another clearing, a little farther into the pine trees. She points at something and I grin.

"You know what to do." she says, motioning to the lonely buffalo.

"Indeed I do." I say. I run up to the docile animal and hug it. Yes, I actually hug a buffalo. And I freaking _enjoy _it.

I hear everyone laughing from behind me.

"Say cheese!" I say, taking out my phone. I photograph the ultimate selfie: me and a very confused buffalo. I look at the picture and grin.

"Perfect."

_LATER THAT NIGHT_

Ginger and Will are asleep from today's adventures, but Mabel, Dipper, and I are still up. We sit in front of the fireplace drinking hot chocolate and reading the journals.

"These are amazing." I say.

"They really are." says Dipper. "I can't wait to continue what I started two years ago."

"And I can't wait to tag along!" says Mabel, pulling a huge pink sweater over her shirt. I look at in confusion.

"What is that?" I ask, ogling at the shooting star applique on it. Dipper is just smiling like a dope.

"My sweater." says Mabel. "I actually have, like twenty- five of them. Do you want one?"

"No!" I say, a little too quickly. Dipper laughs. I smile genuinely at Mabel. "But you know what?"

"What?" she asks.

"It totally suits you." I say.

"Guys," says Dipper. He holds the third journal open. "This is going to be the best summer ever."

"Yes." I say. I look over Dip's head and see that it's raining through the window.

I shake my head, grinning. I get up and walk over to the window. In one swift motion, I pull the curtains shut. I turn back to my friends.

"It will be." I say. I take the book from Dipper and paste the picture of the buffalo and I into it. I flip through the pages and read through the headlines. Vampire bats? Cool! What's that funny- looking one- eyed thing? Who's Bill Cipher? My mind too full of mysteries, I shut the book. There will be time for that.

"How can it not be the best summer ever?" I ask, looking at my friends. "We've got these journals, a town full of mysteries and adventure, and, most importantly, we've got each other.

I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to enjoy every moment."

THE END.

**Author's note: Thank you so much for reading! It was a pleasure to write this story. Ana and Ginger have always been characters I've wanted to use, and I'm happy that I was able to take a darker turn with my writing. Damn, I even put in some ReversePines! I love all of my readers so much and I hope you loved this story as much as I do. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oh, and one last thing. Anyone up for a sequel?**


	27. Announcement

Hey, guys! So, as you know, this is the first of a series of four "books". However, I'm not planning to use Ana or any of her friends until book four. That's quite a lot of time in between, isn't it? So I'm announcing that while I will continue to update At Summer's End and Falling in Reverse, I will also be doing installments of the adventures of Ana! I'll be running it like a TV show, each "episode" having a few parts. It'll be fun. There won't be much relation to the overarching storyline, but you might be able to find some foreshadowing or spoilers ;). If you want to, you can request creatures or occurrences for their adventures. Alrighty, the first installment will be up soon. Until then, I bid you adieu.


	28. Teenage Wasteland, Part 1

It's nearly dusk in Gravity Falls, Oregon. The town is quiet and serene as the civilians prepare for yet another relaxing summer night. The pine trees move slowly with the breeze and the waterfalls rush towards the lake. As the sun sets, the town says good- bye to the busy day and hello to the calm nighttime-

"_HOLY CRAP, DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO DRIVE?!_" yells a brown- haired teenage girl riding through the forest in a golf cart. Steering beside her sits a similar- looking boy wearing a blue and white hat. In the back of the cart are a tall, pale girl with ginger- colored hair and freckles, and a younger looking boy wearing a striped green shirt.

"Yeah Dipper, I'd like to keep my lunch IN my stomach today!" yells the girl in the backseat.

"Like you two could do any better." says Dipper, nearly missing a disastrous pit on the forest floor.

"I think Waddles could do better. Boosh!" yells his sister Mabel, fist- bumping Ginger from the front seat.

"Could you all just let Dipper drive?" asks Will, the younger boy.

"Thank you!" yells Dipper. "God, I hope we're not too late!"

"We'll be fine." says Mabel soothingly. "Just as long as the animation spell doesn't trigger…"

"Spells, witches, magic." says Ginger. "Just another day in Gravity Falls."

"There won't be another day if we don't stop it!" yells Dipper.

"Okay, okay." says Ginger, checking her cell phone. "Ana says we're close. There! Go to that clearing!"

Dipper makes a sharp U- turn, causing everyone in the cart to scream.

"Watch it!" yells Mabel.

"Calm down, we're here." says Will. Dipper stops the cart and the gang enters the clearing. The… _empty_ clearing.

"Something's wrong here." says Mabel.

"Maybe not…" says Dipper. "Maybe the animation spell hasn't gone into effect yet!"

"What is there to animate?" asks Ginger. "All I see is trees."

"Ana said the witch was planning to animate an old power- something that has lived for years and years. Something strong and solid…" says Will. "What could that be?"

"No idea." says Dipper. "Again, there's really nothing here to animate except for the-"

"Trees." Mabel finishes quietly. The gang slowly turns around as they hear a loud rustling noise. To their horror, the sturdy trees surrounding the clearing begin to move, using their branches as arms and removing their roots from the ground.

"Nice trees… nice trees…" Ginger says softly, backing away slowly with her friends. Suddenly, one of the strange monsters lunges towards her, nearly missing her head with its branch.

"NOT NICE TREES! VERY, VERY MEAN TREES!" yells Ginger. The gang attempts to exit the clearing, but their exit is blocked by the large figures.

"What do we do?" asks Mabel, the trees slowly closing on them.

"How should I know?" yells Dipper. "I've never read about humanoid foliage in the journal!"

"Hey!" yells Will, trying to stall. "Before you kill us, can you tell us what the witch intends for you to do?"

Surprisingly, the head tree responds in a low, rusty voice.

"We are the woodland army. We will destroy Gravity Falls and take back the land that is ours." it says.

"But what about the witch?" asks Will.

"Silly boy, _I _am the witch!" says the monster. "I transformed myself into this form so I can be part of the new world. After we conquer Gravity Falls, we'll continue to slowly grow until the whole planet is ours!"

"Grow. That's funny." says Ginger dryly.

"Enough talk." says the leader. "It's time to begin our quest to world domination. Too bad it begins with a bunch of stupid, meddlesome children. Army, attack!"

The gang winces as they prepare for their fate. However, nothing comes. Suddenly, a loud buzzing sound echoes through the clearing.

"What the…" asks Mabel as the gang opens their eyes.

Ginger, Mabel, Dipper, and Will watch in amazement as a rusty chainsaw hacks through the head tree monster's midsection. As the top of the late witch falls, a red- headed girl wearing a brown leather jacket stands smirking.

"You can try for world domination. You can enchant an entire forest. But the one thing you can _never _do is insult my friends." says a victorious Ana Green.

As the enchanted tree falls to the ground, it, along with the rest of the army, dissolves into green dust that sinks into the grass.

"Ana!" says Will, running over to hug his sister.

"About time." says Dipper, although he's smiling.

"Nice chainsaw." says Ginger appreciatively. "Although I still like my foam bat the most."

"As if!" argues Mabel. "My grappling hook wins, hands down."

"Agree to disagree." says Ana. The gang hugs, and then releases.

"Well, that was fun." says Dipper as they walk back to the cart.

"Fun? Try terrifying." says Ginger.

"Fun, terrifying, they're both the norm in this town, aren't they?" asks Mabel.

"What else would you expect?" asks Ana. She grins. "We live in Gravity Falls."

_CUE THEME SONG_

**Author's Note: Hi, guys! So, how do you like it? If you haven't gathered, what you just read is the short(ish) sequence before the theme song and the main action of the episode plays. This particular episode will be about the zombies of Gravity Falls, to follow the trend of the actual first episode ;). I think this will be a great way to fill our silly hiatus. It's even in a cool TV- show format! Now it's time for some reader participation. Now that you've gotten a taste of what this will be like, I'd like you guys to give me suggestions for the theme song! I will choose one, as well as write a "description" or the visuals, and begin to use it in the next episode. I'll even credit the person who selects it. Lastly, here are some episode concepts for you to look forward to:**

- **Unicorns (but not how you'd expect)**

- **An evil website that sucks out people's souls**

- **Waddles protecting the Pines from invisible (to them) demons**

- **The return of Mermando and a few other merfolk**

**So that's about it for right now. Once I've outlined the rest of this episode, I'll have it up in a few parts. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!**


	29. Teenage Wasteland, Part 2

"Whoah! Miley Cyrus at the VMA's is almost as scary as that vampire from last week…" says Ana as she scrolls through Tumblr on her laptop. She, along with Mabel, Dipper, and Ginger are hanging out in her bedroom. It's the morning after their tree- chopping victory, and the teens have decided to relax a bit. Of course, that means using various electronics and eating junk food.

"Almost? Try more." says Ginger, plunging her spoon into the container of Nutella. She sits on Ana's bed.

"I have a sweater with a teddy bear on it, but I think I might burn it now. Too many memories." says Mabel, who is drawing on Ana's chalkboard walls. Although she doesn't always wear the 80's- reminiscent tops, Mabel has a dark purple sweater on today, paired with jeans and cowboy boots.

"Twitter, Instagram, and even _FanFiction _are going nuts over it!" says Dipper, on his phone.

"You write FanFiction?" Ana asks curiously.

"Maybe…" says Dipper, blushing.

"Me too!" says Ana. "I write some stuff for Buffy. What about you?"

"Phineas and Ferb…" says Dipper.

"Disney Channel, Dipper?" asks Mabel, grinning. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, what kind of weirdo would write FanFiction about a Disney show?" asks Ginger with the spoon in her mouth. Suddenly, a shot of lighting goes off in the distance. In daylight. It's not even storming…

"I take it back!" yells Ginger, holding the Nutella defensively.

"Dipper can write about whatever he wants." says Ana thoughtfully. "Just like how I can blog about whatever I want."

"You and your blog." says Ginger, rolling her eyes. "I prefer human interaction, thank you very much."

"Please. You've kissed so many guys that it must have gotten boring eventually." says Mabel.

"Alright, as much as I enjoy friendly digs, let's get back on topic." says Dipper, putting his phone down. "Has anyone heard about any strange creatures hanging around town?"

"Besides Pacifica Northwest and her clique, no." says Mabel.

"Me neither." says Ana.

"Nada." says Ginger. "Does that mean we can go back to being lazy?"

"Fortunately. We tried." says Dipper, picking his phone back up.

Suddenly, someone knocks on the door.

"Come in!" yells Ana. Will opens the door and enters the room, holding a large rubber ball.

"Do you guys wanna go play outside?" he asks. Will is only nine, while the rest of the gang is fourteen. He has shaggy brown hair and wears a pale blue shirt paired with khaki shorts.

"Uhm…" says Ginger, looking down at her Nutella.

"Sorry, Will." says Mabel. "Maybe another time?"

"Oh. It's okay… I guess." says Will. "You guys _are _teenagers." And with that, he shuts the door.

"I wonder what that was supposed to mean?" asks Ana. "Being a teenager isn't bad."

"Of course not." says Dipper. "Now, if you excuse me, I have a twitter status to write…"

"And I have another sweater to sketch!" says Mabel.

"I think they have this whole 'Adam and Eve' story wrong." says Ginger. "Nobody would doom the human race for an apple. I'd find it way more believable if Eve took some Nutella."

"You and me both, sister." says Ana. "Wow, 250 reblogs? Awesome!"

Ana is interrupted by someone else knocking on the door. She sighs.

"Will, we told you-"

"It's not Will, it's me." says the voice of Quinn, Will and Ana's summer caretaker.

"Oh." says Ana. "Come in."

Quinn comes into the room, rolls her eyes at Ginger eating the Nutella, and walks over to Ana.

"Can you and your friends help me with the dishes?" Quinn asks. "I also need you guys to vacuum; you know I will never touch a Hoover again as long as I live." Quinn used to be in deep cover as Gideon Gleeful's mother, whose entire purpose in life was to vacuum.

"Ugh, do we have to?" asks Ana. "I'm tumbln'!"

"That's not a real word, and yes, you have to." says Quinn.

"Whatever." says Ana, rolling her eyes. "Come on guys, let's go work."

The teens leave the room with collective groans. Quinn sighs.

"Teenagers."

20 MINUTES LATER

"I guess I should check on them…" Quinn tells herself, shutting her book. She stretches, gets off the couch, and enters the kitchen.

"What the Hell are you guys doing?" Quinn yells, surveying the scene. The entire sink area is drenched with water and soap, but not quite as drenched as the teens themselves. Ana, Mabel, Dipper, and Ginger stand in front of the mess guiltily.

"Splash fight?" says Ana quietly.

"That is enough, young lady!" yells Quinn. "I've given you and your friends a lot of freedom this summer, but you are getting out of hand. You're online all day when you're not out doing God- knows- what, you're fresh- mouthed 80% of the time, and you're incapable of simple work. Stop being such a _teenager!"_

"That word sure does pop up a lot." says Ana coldly. "We're just doing what we usually do. Chill out, Quinn. We're having _fun._"

Suddenly, a huge soap bubble from inside of the sink explodes and pops all over Quinn.

"Yikes. I'm sorry." says Ana. "Do you want me to-"

"No." says Quinn sternly. "Take your friends and leave the house for the afternoon. I have some cleaning to do."

"Uhm, okay…" says Ana. "Come on, guys. To Greasy's?"

"Sounds good." says Ginger quietly.

"Yeah." says Dipper.

"Quinn, I can knit you a new sweater…" says Mabel. Quinn shakes her head.

"Just… go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, that could have gone better." says Ana as the gang sits down at Greasy's.

"I know we made a mess, but Quinn didn't have to be so mean." says Ginger. "I mean, we're teenagers! It's what we do!"

"I know, right?" adds Dipper.

"Ugh, I just wish we didn't upset her." says Mabel.

"Same here." says Ana. "We should get Quinn a slice of pie to apologize."

"Sounds like a plan." says Ginger. "Ana, you wanna go ask Lazy Susan with me?"

"Sure." says Ana. The best friends get out of the booth and walk over to the elderly waitress and owner of Greasy's. Lazy Susan has a lazy eye, but nobody in Gravity Falls dares to stare at it. Except for Dipper and Mabel's great- uncle, apparently. Right now, she's behind the counter talking to a woman named Rosanna. Ana remembers that Rosanna was one of the people that thanked her in person for that time she saved the town. Well, the first time Ana and the gang saved the town.

"It's creepy, isn't it?" Susan asks Rosanna.

"What's creepy?" asks Ginger, a very social person. Today, she wears her orange hair in curly pigtails.

"Apparently, there have been strange figures sighted walking around the graveyard at night." says Rosanna. "Peopleare saying that they're zombies, but that's silly."

"Right. Silly." says Ana. Zombies in Gravity Falls? Dipper has definitely talked about them before. "Susan, can we please have a slice of lemon meringue pie? I have cash." Ana says.

"Sure thing." says Susan. She grabs a piece from the pie trolley and takes Ana's money. "Be sure to look out for zombies!" Susan says, chuckling to herself.

"Uh- huh." says Ana. She and Ginger return to the table.

"Guys! Guys!" Ginger says excitedly. "I found a new thing to investigate!"

"It's true." says Ana. "Apparently, there have been zombie sightings in the courtyard."

"Cool!" says Dipper. "Let's go tonight. I've beat up plenty of zombies in video games, but never in real life…"

"Won't it be a little scary?" asks Mabel. "I mean… they eat brains."

"It's okay, you'll have the grappling hook." says Ana. "And we've got each other. Plus, we really don't want a zombie outbreak in Gravity Falls."

"Okay." says Mabel. "But first, we should give Quinn that pie."

"Good idea." says Ana. "We'll stop at my house, and then we'll head to the graveyard."

"With weapons." adds Mabel.

"And Nutella?" asks Ginger.

"Bring enough for two!" says Dipper playfully. Ana smiles.

"So it's a plan."


	30. Teenage Wasteland, Part 3

Later that day, Ginger, Ana, Dipper, and Mabel sit yet again in Ana's bedroom. Currently, the teens are packing weapons and supplies for their graveyard excursion. Ana holds a large bag, taking inventory.

"We got the chainsaw, the grappling hook, Ginger's bat-"

"His name is Kevin!" says Ginger, still holding her beloved Nutella. Ana sighs.

"_Kevin, _plus the journal and some sharp sticks." finishes Ana. "Do you think we need anything else?"

"Nah." says Dipper. "Zombie slaying's easy. They're half- dead already, it can't be that challenging!"

"Well, I'm happy we have the grappling hook with us." says Mabel. "That thing has saved our lives more times than I can count."

"Amen to that, sister." says Dipper, fist- bumping his twin.

"Well, that's about it." says Ana. "Let's head out, then?"

"Sounds good." says Ginger. The gang walks down to the kitchen, where Quinn and Will wait.

"Uhm. Hello." says Ana awkwardly. When the teens got back to the house from Greasy's, Quinn was nowhere to be seen. They left her slice of pie on the counter, and it still sits in the same spot.

"Hello." says Quinn. Will, from behind her, makes faces signifying trouble. "Where are you going?"

"Out." Ana quickly says. "Somebody saw zombies, and we're going to-"

"Never mind, I don't care what you're doing." says Quinn. "Just be sure to be back before dinner. I'm having over some guests, and it's very important that both you and Will are there. On time. In person. If you manage to follow these simple directions, consider yourself forgiven."

"Okay." says Ana. "Will do. Enjoy the pie." The teens turn towards the door, but Will stops them.

"Can I come?" he asks.

"This one's too dangerous for you, kiddo." says Ana.

"_Please_. The last adventure we went on, I almost got mauled by evil tree people." says Will.

"_What?_" asks Quinn. "You put your brother in danger like that?"

"It wasn't my preference, Quinn." Ana says carefully.

"You need to stop being so irresponsible!" yells Quinn.

"Here we go." Ginger whispers to Mabel. Mabel hits her softly in the arm.

"I know you're saving people, but sometimes I think you guys are just doing this to be rebellious! Who knows, maybe you're just hanging out and not slaying monsters! That would be typical, since you're a bunch of _teenagers!_" yells Quinn.

"You know what? I'm going to go kill some zombies." says Ana. "Maybe it'll get out all of the anger I'm feeling towards _you_."

Ginger, Mabel, and Dipper nervously follow Ana out.

"Don't forget about dinner!" yells Quinn. "Prove me wrong, I dare you!"

Ana lets the door shut and faces her friends.

"Ana, maybe you should go apologize." says Mabel. "I mean, you were a bit rude…"

"Yeah, well so was she." says Ana. She hoists the bag of weapons over her shoulder.

"Well… to the graveyard?" asks Dipper. Ginger offers him a spoon of Nutella and nods.

"To the graveyard."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow. Spooky." says Mabel as the gang enters the Gravity Falls Graveyard. The sky is pitch black with dark grey clouds, and the muddy ground has creepy- looking gravestones sprinkled on it. There are a few mausoleums near the hedges, and a stone fountain in the center of the yard.

"Very." says Ginger. She holds the Nutella like a security blanket. "Ana, now would be a good time to hand over Kevin…"

"Kevin? Oh, the bat." says Ana, taking the red foam bat out of her bag and handing it to Ginger. "Here, you guys can have your stuff too…"

Soon enough, Mabel is equipped with her grappling hook, Dipper with his wooden stakes and journal, and Ana with her chainsaw. The teens head towards the central fountain, being careful not to trip over any gravestones.

"So, where would a zombie be?" asks Ginger. "All I see are a bunch of rocks."

"One second." says Dipper, opening up the third journal. "Okay, it says that the zombies of Gravity Falls are stuck in this world as opposed to the afterlife. Somehow, they chose to stay here in a half- dead form instead of going over _there_. They reside in large groups underground. They also are easily mistaken as teenagers."

"Teenagers." Ana says, smirking. "Haven't we heard that word enough today?"

"You know Ana, you kind of have been a jerk to Quinn…" says Mabel.

"It just makes me so mad when she chews me out like that! It seems like that one stereotype is the root of all my problems, _teenager_. Of course I'm going to be moody and lazy sometimes. Has she ever heard of hormones? And look, sometimes it's better to avoid responsibility. I've enough of _that _to last a lifetime."

"I guess you're right." says Mabel. "But, you're still going to be back for dinner, right? You don't want to be on Quinn's bad side."

"I'll try to be back in time." says Ana. "But right now, this is more important."

"If you say so…" says Mabel.

"Hey! Guys! I wonder if there's some kind of secret passageway to the zombie's hangout in this fountain?" says Ginger. "I'll try hitting it with Kevin."

"Wait! No!" says Dipper. "If you're right, then they'll know we're coming. We have to be sneaky."

"Ooh. Sneaky." says Ginger. "I can do sneaky."

"Good." says Dipper. "Now, here's the plan-"

"Oops!" says Ginger. She accidentally drops some Nutella into the clear fountain water.

"No harm done. I think." says Dipper. "Anyway, we should-"

"Whoah!" yells Ana. Apparently, when Ginger added the new ingredient to the water, a trapdoor appeared under the shallow pool.

"Cool!" says Ginger. She kisses the container of Nutella.

"Why would zombies use _Nutella _as their key?" asks Dipper skeptically.

"Why _wouldn't _they?" Ginger replies seriously. Mabel laughs.

"Whatever the reason, we're in." she says. She turns to Ana. "Onwards?" Ana nods.

"Let's do this thing."


	31. Teenage Wasteland, Part 4

"Zombies, here we come!" yells Ginger as the teens open up the trapdoor, letting the shallow water fall through.

"It looks like a… slide." says Ana, peeking her head in.

"Nutella and slides. What kind of zombies are they?" asks Dipper.

"_Awesome _ones." says Mabel. "Who wants to go first?"

"Not it!" yells Ginger. Dipper rolls his eyes.

"I'll go." he says. The rest of the gang watches nervously as he sits on the edge of the trapdoor, waves, and pushes himself down.

"Dipper!" yells Mabel. "I'll go next." She slides down, her eyes clenched shut.

"Come on, Kevin, we've got places to be." says Ginger, following suit. Only Ana remains aboveground.

"Here I go." she says nervously. And with that, she jumps into the trapdoor.

"AHHH!" yells Ana as she goes down the slide. She closes her eyes and prepares for the worse. Strangely, she finds that she has landed on… a fluffy mattress?

"What the heck?" asks Ana as she stands up and rubs her head. She sees a long, dark hallway with a door at the end. She hears music playing from the room. Is that Thrift Shop by Macklemore? It can't be.

"Ginger? Mabel? Dipper?" she asks as she walks cautiously towards the shut door. "Anyone?"

Ana decides that her friends are definitely behind the door. Whether or not they're captive or winning is to be seen. She puts her hand on the knob and inhales. Then, she opens the door.

"LET THEM GO!" yells Ana, her eyes closed. She is met with silence, with the exception of the catchy rap music. She opens one eye and frowns. "Uhm, what's going on here?" asks Ana, examining the scene.

The room is large, with stone walls. There are colorful lights strung onto said walls and a cushy red carpet on the ground. Band posters and pictures of various celebrities and musicians hang on the walls. Ginger, Mabel, Dipper, and five other pale- looking teens sit on different beanbags and chairs, on their phones or computers eating pizza. Ginger even holds a Frappuccino!

"We found the zombies." says Ginger.

"Why aren't they, you know, eating our brains?" asks Ana, looking at the scene unbelievingly.

"Why would we?" asks one of the zombie chicks. She's tall and pale with short black hair and too much eyeliner. She wears a shirt with some emo band logo on it and a black high- low skirt. "That's disgusting."

"Yeah, and have you and your friends ever heard of knocking?" asks another of one of the girls, a blonde wearing a flower crown and more hipster attire straight out of Forever 21. A taller guy with too- low jeans and a grey shirt has his arm around her. There's a small trace of pink lip gloss on his face. So _that's _what Ana and company were interrupting.

"Uh, sorry." says Ana. "Mabel, can you explain to me what exactly is going on here?"

"Sure!" says Mabel happily, putting down her piece of pizza. "These guys aren't evil. They're just teens, like us."

"Care to elaborate?" Ana asks Dipper, who is marveling at the zombie- teens' high- tech gaming equipment. "Yo! Dipper!"

"Oh, sorry." says Dipper, turning back to Ana. "There's no one to attack here. It's safe…"

"Then can we _leave_?" asks Ana impatiently. "I have a dinner to be at soon."

"Oh, relax." says a preppy- looking guy. He looks like he literally walked out of an Abercrombie catalogue. "What's your name, anyway?"

"Ana." says Ana firmly. "And you?"

"Kyle. I'm the leader." says the boy. He points to the goth- looking chick. "That's Raven." She grins. Next, he points to the hipster couple. "Those two are Tess and Jack." He then points to the nerdy- looking guy talking to Dipper about his gaming stuff. "And that's Reed. If you haven't gathered, we're not your normal teenagers."

"Well, yeah." says Ana. "Look, I don't mean to be blunt, but how are you guys not dead?"

"Oh, we're not." says Raven.

"Come again?" asks Ana.

"The five of us are a group of amateur sorcerers." explains Kyle. "A few months ago, we cast a spell that made everyone forget about our existence. So we're kind of dead, but not really."

"Why the heck would you do that?" asks Ana.

"Because life is _hard._" says Tess.

"And boring." agrees Jack.

"Trust me, it's better now." says Reed. "We don't have to go to school, we don't have to clean, we don't have to attend annoying family dinners…"

"We can just sit around all day on Tumblr and eat junk food!" says Raven.

"But what about your families?" asks Ana.

"They wouldn't care that we're gone." says Kyle. "We've spent so long being repeatedly reprimanded for being _teenagers_. In a negative sense."

"Trust me, I know the feels." says Ana.

"So, we decided that if everyone hates us so much, we should just go. And we did." says Kyle. "And it's not like they remember us or anything, the only way for that to happen is if they saw us."

"Which is why you rarely go aboveground?" asks Ana.

"Bingo." says Kyle. "Hey, you're actually a pretty smart bunch. Do you guys wanna join our little club?"

"Uhm, I don't think so." says Ana, looking at her friends for confirmation. "But… I suppose we could hang out with you guys. For a while."

"Awesome!" says Reed. "You're welcome whenever, as long as you promise not to expose us or whatever."

"Cross my heart." says Ana. She smiles. If Quinn wants her to be a teenager, this seems to be the best place to start. Screw dinner. Quinn doesn't deserve Ana's attention. Not after this afternoon.

"Can we stay, Ana?" asks Dipper, looking at the gaming stuff longingly.

"Yeah, please?" asks Ginger.

"Yes. We can." says Ana firmly. She looks at Kyle. "Pass me a soda, let's do this."

Ana grins to herself. Nothing says 'rebellious teenager' like partying with a bunch of so- called zombies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's been two hours since Will came to the graveyard. After dinner, Quinn was in a really, really bad mood due to Ana's disobedience. Will, however, decided to keep a level head. As frustrated as he is with his sister, he's still worried for the gang's safety. Which is why he headed out to the scary graveyard on his own in order to find Ana and company.

"I hope they're okay." Will says to himself. It's cold and windy. Maybe he should just go home…

Suddenly, a loud noise comes from the fountain in the center of the yard. Startled, Will hides behind a gravestone belonging to someone named Meg Oakley. He peeks over the stone and watches the action.

Four large figures come out of the fountain, talking loudly and excitedly. Those must be the zombies! Will's heat stops. What if they're holding his friends captive? What if they…. no. Will refuses to think of 'what if'. Instead, he creeps through the back gate.

Will gets on his bike and heads home. It's time for action. It's time to get people involved. It's time for a _plan_.

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! Guess what? Tomorrow is my first day of high school! Ew, right? Ugh, I hope I can still write and stuff. Just letting you guys know that I'm so happy you read my stuff, and I'm going to try my hardest to keep writing. Oh, and that Falling in Reverse reference? Try not to overthink it. All will be revealed soon. Oh, last thing, I still need suggestions for a theme song! K, that's it. Until next time.**


	32. Hiatus

I HAVE NEWS! THIS WILL BE THE LAST ANNOYING UPDATE, BTW! KK.

With school and stress, I have decided that I cannot commit to a continuous GF fanfic. I am, however, writing an original story over of Fictionpress called the Vendits.

_But._

My one- shot story, What If? is being taken off of its two- month hiatus! Whoo- hoo! So get your reviews in, and we'll have a party. Because I know you guys like the other stories, you can request anything with At Summer's End, When Gravity Fails, Falling in Reverse, or Falling into Gravity Falls characters or settings or overall stories!

And maybe I'll get some updates in for the other stories. But probably not, until I get a hang of high school.

So review on What If? and get ready for some awesome- tastic Cliché one- shots!


	33. I'm Sorry

First of all, yes I know I make a lot of these weird announcements. It comes with the package, okay?

Anyway, I have news muy malo.

I'm going to have to take a personal hiatus from ficcing for a while. It's just too much and I have so much stress in my life and I just can't do it anymore. I appreciate every single one of my readers and I encourage you to_ keep_ reading, reviewing, and all of that stuff.

As for my return, I will have some sort of Halloween special. But that's all I know for now.

Feel free to read my original work on Fictionpress or follow my Tumblr blog.

Goodbye for now, fallers.

It's been fun.


	34. Last One, I Swear!

**I SWEAR TO GOODNESS THIS IS THE LAST FREAKING AUTHOR ANNOUNCEMENT AND THE REASON WHY THAT IS WILL BE EXPLAINED IN LIKE THIRTY SECONDS SO JUST BEAR WITH ME AND WE'LL GET TO-**

Ehem, sorry about that. Yup, it's me, Cliché, doing YET ANOTHER update merely to let you guys know what the heck is going on in my writing life.

And here's the news:

Anything's possible.

But don't fret, my companions! This is a good thing. No longer am I putting stories on hiatus, or taking complete breaks, or posting any more of these stupid letters. My new plan is simple, easy to live with, and not breathing down my back.

I will not be updating on a schedule, nor will I be updating a specific story on a specific night. I'm freestylin' it, yo, so prepare for surprise!

That's right, there might be When Gravity Fails one night, and At Summer's End on another! Maybe some one- shots sprinkled in for good measure.

So, basically, what every other writer does.

Hey, I'm learning.

So, in short, I'm back. I'll be back. I will be writing, not every day, but _I will be writing._

Thanks for putting up with these ridiculous, hormone- driven rants/ announcements.

And now, for the fun part! As some of you know, I'm going to write a Halloween special. I want _your _input. It will incorporate both OC and GF characters. Simply write who you want and I'll put it into consideration.

HERE'S WHAT YOU FILL OUT AND REVIEW/ PM:

OC Good Guys (Falling into Gravity Falls, When Gravity Fails, At Summer's End, Falling in Reverse):

OC Villians (Falling into Gravity Falls, When Gravity Fails, At Summer's End, Falling in Reverse):

GF Good Guys:

GF Villians:

Any Other Thoughts? Remember, this story will have to tie together the different characters and stories.

Alright, love ya'll. See ya soon, with an actual chapter.


	35. Musical

Hey! Just letting y'all know about the incoming fic: When Gravity Fails- The Musical! Get pumped. I am.


End file.
